The Stars of the Arizona Desert
by TheSecretWriter-1234
Summary: Sapphire has been traumatized by the recent tragedy's in her life, so when she encounters other humans she's not so accepting of them or the souls, but with the help of cheerful Jamie Stryder she slowly learns to cope and finds love but when she gets to caves she knows something is up, something big. Future Lemons. **Story is on hold as of July 5, 2012.** Name Changed. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Survival

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter one: Survival

I had to keep moving. I knew I was as good as dead, but if I gave up now. I was just like mom and dad. I should be proud I made it this far, but I didn't. I felt weak, too weak. I could see a gas station ahead; the lights hurt my eyes after being in the dark forest for so long endlessly walking into and by trees, trying to find food. I squinted and saw a van pulled up for gas. It looked pretty dirty. I couldn't see through the windows clearly, maybe I was just exhausted to see that far. I could hardly see anything from here. I only hoped for food. This was my chance. There was a young teen? No, she looked a bit more mature. She was just small. Her blonde hair ran down her shoulders and she looked a bit nervous. If I just acted friendly enough I could catch her off guard without calling attention from inside the store. Not that anybody was looking. The person working inside the gas station was snacking on a Butterfinger while watching something on the Television. She was getting out of the car to get gas, in a hurry. I would have to be quicker that I thought.

This was it. I took a deep breath which hurt my side. My wound had gotten worse since yesterday. I don't even think it was healing? I don't think staples were a good substitute for stitches, but I guess it was the best thing to do. Or what my dad thought was the best thing to do in that situation. I don't know if the cut started bleeding again. It wouldn't matter. I crossed the street over to where she was standing. She didn't notice. She was distracted I guess. Maybe I didn't have to fight, I saw another option. There was a door was just on the side. If I could hide out in the back and get what I needed before she noticed. I quickly dunked as carefully as I could and I opened the door. I had to be fast and quiet.

And I knew I failed the second I saw what was behind the doors.

She hadn't been alone. I didn't see clearly but there had to be at least four others. Now I would die if I couldn't run for it. I turned and before I could even take a step. They grabbed me yanking me back in the car. Weren't these aliens supposed to be all nice and calm? Why were they so aggressive? My side was bleeding before but now the blood was gushing down my side.

They pulled me back in the car and I couldn't scream even though my injured body was screaming in pain but that would call attention so much faster. I had to fight and then run for my life, or what was left of my life.

The one that had my right arm was obviously bigger than the one on my other side. I twisted to my side and jerked my knee up to hit him hard between the legs, hurting myself in the process. I was in no condition to move my side at all. He gasped and I got the reaction I wanted he let go, now to get rid of the one on the other side.

One of the women reached for me but dodged that by pushing myself to the back of the van slamming the other kid? He was too big to be considered a kid. I didn't care. No time to think. I let a curse slip out as I looked around. There were too many for me to have a chance of escaping. I would die.

" Wait , don't fight! Were human too!" There flashlight was on my eyes then switched to the guy holding the flashlight. He was showing me his eyes for proof. He seemed to realize how stupid that action was then looked around to make sure there was nobody outside that could have noticed.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes like a waterfall. I was good at keeping quiet but I was on the verge of sobs. This was no better, now dying would hurt worse. I wonder what they would torture me for. They had all the food and supplies.

" It's okay, were human" They younger boy said feeling my hands shake there were on his shoulders pinning him to the side of the car. It was too dark for them to notice my tears. I pushed back away from the boy.

I grabbed the knife I failed to use earlier. I tried to sound strong and threatening "Don't move, I swear I'll stab you if you come any closer." I said.

" You're hurt , calm down" The woman said. "We won't hurt you"

I laughed through my tears. How many times had my family said that! "I'm sure you won't, -hey! I said don't come any closer" I looked at the tallest one there that had taken a step forward.

Something hit me across the head and with all the blood loss. A single blow was all it took to knock me out...

" Did you have to hit her that hard" Someone said annoyed.

" She wasn't making sense and she wouldn't shut up" The other voice said with a short laugh. I could hint some worry in it though. Was he worried he hit me to hard? Maybe they need me for Organs. I shuddered and looked around.

" You're lucky that Doc was here this time."

" Shhh, She's waking up" The same woman's voice that I heard before.

I looked around I was in a room or motel or somewhere, nicer than I've been in a long time. I guess this is the part where I shut down, where I give up. Whatever they were going to do to me I might as well just not feel anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by my injures.

Or should I say by the places I was supposed to be bleeding to death from. There was a lot of blood. But it wasn't flowing out of me. My hand went to my side. It was smooth and not bleeding. No staples. I shuddered. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked around.

So there had been 6 in total, including the blonde at the Gas station. She wasn't human though. I could see the sliver rim of her eyes, mostly because see was standing close to the T.V. What was this?

" It's okay" They said that a lot. I noticed he was slightly older than the others. He had blood on his sleeves "Were not going to hurt you we just want to help"

Help? I doubt they could do that. Not even my own family gave me that. I resisted the urge to cry my eyes out. Human were just as bad as the parasites.

"Can .You .Speak?" The annoying one said. He was probably the one that hit me.

I controlled myself "Of course I can" I said harshly.

The older one looked me about to say something but was interrupted the blonde parasite.

" You look like you need to get cleaned up". She handed me a grocery bag and nodded towards the bathroom.

" Yea , thanks" My mom taught me to always be polite, I don't know if that went towards aliens. I took the bag slowly and step by step made it to the bathroom. My legs felt like sticks. I felt numb all over. I locked the bathroom door. I looked through the bag expecting there to be a bomb or poison rather then what actually was in it. There was soap, a change of clothes, toothbrush, scrub, brush, and a towel. Well I'm not sure how any of these could kill me but I was still cautious. I got out of my clothes. They were really messed up. I looked in the mirror. I haven't seen myself in a mirror in months. It was like looking at a stranger. My black hair was all tangled even though my sister said my hair was impossible to mess-up. It would always fall straight and pitch black over my shoulders. I guess she was wrong. I looked at my body. My cuts and bruises were healed and gone. I stared wide eyed for a bit, until I realized I should hurry with the shower. I turned it on and put my hand. Warm water! I hadn't felt that in years now. This was heaven, compared to bathing in the cold river. I jumped in and sighed happily.

When I was clean and fully dressed I put the remaining things back in the bag and I wondered if they were still out there. What would I do if they left? I started to shake. God, I wish I could calm down. I hate the feeling of being afraid. By this rate I'd imagine getting grey hairs by the age of 15.

Was I fifteen yet? Had my birthday passed? I quite thinking of stuff, and concentrated on the warm water. It felt so good. When I was finished I didn't take the bag with me. I left it by the sink; I don't know how they knew my size, but it seemed to fit me almost perfectly. The jeans were a bit tight, but the grey shirt with some writing on the front and back was roomy and comfortable. I opened the door and peeked out.

Half the group was gone. I tried to decide if that was a good thing or bad thing.

They all stared. The older man, the Blonde parasite, the young boy, and the other one which had no unique way to describe him other than his resemblance to the annoying man.

They all stared as if I had some Chinese writing tattooed to my forehead. It looked like they were in the middle of a game of cards. They had stopped playing though. It made me uncomfortable. I looked down. What did they expect me to say? I sat down on the ground and crossed my legs. I guess if they wanted to have a staring contest I wouldn't feel all awkward about it. This went on for a bit longer than I expected. I think I was about to laugh but I didn't let it show. I guess I would start by talking.

" Hello" I said quietly after they didn't respond. "I promise I won't freak out again." I looked at them.

The Older one seem to look very worried, it was like looking at an injured infant.

Maybe they were just as crazy as my family had been. I shuddered.

" Hello" The younger boy finally said, then asked "are you hungry"?

No, I just got back from my private jet. I'm completely full. I thought of saying that aloud. I just nodded.

The others seem to collect themselves while the young boy grabbed a sandwich which looked like it was freshly made or recently bought. He handed me it. I mumbled another thank you but I doubt he heard.

I'd eat this sandwich even if it killed me. It looked so good, but even though I wanted to rip this sandwich apart. I ate slowly. My sister taught me that. The slower you eat, the fuller you'll feel. They eventually did their own things and stopped watching me. After I finished the sandwich, the boy handed me another one with water. It oddly made me think of Hansel and Gretel. They were fattening me up to eat me. This made me laugh, which made them stare a bit, I finished it quicker though.

I think they were scared to talk to me, that they might frighten me but at some point the older one spoke to me. "Hello- I'm sorry what's your name?" He said.

" Sapphire" I said quietly.

" Well, hello Sapphire they call me Doc and this is Ian ,Mel ,Jamie, and Wanda" He gestured to them as he said there names.

So I guess he's the one that healed me. "I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking."

" I guess not" I got nervous. What would they want to know?

" Well you seemed to have a pretty big cut on your side there, do mind telling how you got that, and were you the one to erm- fix it?"

Oh god, could I explain this? I don't think there were even words to describe how horrible it was. The cut was deep with 6 staples holding it together. How could I tell this story? I haven't ever had to talk about it aloud,

I didn't know I was shaking until the other man cleared his throat. I got dizzy just thinking about it.

The blonde seemed to notice my reaction and changed the subject.

" Are you alone?" She asked. I wondered why she wanted to know that. I didn't even see the reason she was here.

Anyways I was alone, so it was probably nothing they could use against me. "Yes" I said, I didn't mean it to come out relived.

" You seem pretty young to be on your own" The one named Ian said

" Well, I was with my dad, sister and brother" I said n a whisper, "but a few days ago.." I let my voice trail off. I didn't like these questions.

" Oh I'm sorry" Ian said. They stayed quiet for a long moment.

"Want to play with me?" The one named Jamie said changing the subject. I remember playing cards with my sister once, she taught me so many different games all of them I remembered perfectly.

I tried to tell myself it was fine. It was just a game. He couldn't use cards as a weapon. "Sure, what are you playing" I said awkwardly, They healed me, they must not want to kill me just yet, but I knew how time changed peoples minds. Just like my father, time had made him crazy.

"Everyone got bored of playing Go fish., and nobody remembers any good games." He pouted and I tried to smile, I sat down across from him.

"I could teach you a new game if you'd like" I looked at the T.V. then back at the cards.

"Sure" He handed me the cards. I pretended I was at home, talking to Gale or Travis. It defenitly was not the same though.

"So the game is called war" I said in a hushed tone. Everyone was doing there own thing in this room now.  
"Sounds fun" he laughed. I winced, war and torture and pain. I was over reacting though, I calmed down and smiled again.

"it is" I said dealing out the cards one by one to make sure they were even. One for me , one for him, one for me, one for him and so on until the deck was evenly divided.

" Okay so it's basicly a game of luck, we both flip one card over at the same time and who ever has the greater number wins and takes the others card. If we both have the same number, then we go into war" I laughed a bit "we both place two cards face down and flip them over again great amount wins. Who ever finished there stack first losses."

"Okay" He nodded then placed his hand on the cards.  
He won. Which was a bit annoying, but I wasn't going to be a bad sport.

"Well ofcourse I let you win, since it was your first time playing" I said jokkingly and smiled.

he laughed "Nope, game of luck, remember."

"Okay then, let's play something else"

We played a game of speed, go-fish (Because I lost the speed game), and another game of war.

The only thing I won was go-fish.

He turned around to look at the T.V that was saying something about cancelling one of a human t.v. show, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the thin pink scar on his neck.  
He looked back at me. I put my hand to my the back of my neck, but he spoke before I could react.

"It fake don't worry, We had to give you one cause it was safer to blend in incase someone saw you sleeping."

I let out a deep breath and looked back at my cards.  
"Where did everyone go?" I said quiet again.

"Half of them are in the other room , and I think the other half are making room in the van so we don't have to squeeze in again."

"Oh.." I just looked down. It was me, him, Wanda, and his sister, Melanie but she was under the covers taking a nap. It was akward having the soul in the room, I think she felt that way too.

"Wanda?" I said the first time I've said any of there names out loud.  
She looked suprized that I called her name.

"Yes?" She replied, Jamie tensed, but also looked confused. Which was werid it wasn't like I was going to harm her.

"Would you like to play with us?" I said looking at the cards then because eye contact was to awkward.

"Oh, sure" She got up hesitantly and sat beside Jamie.  
I explained the rules of war, but even with wanda playing, Jamie won.

"No fair" I pouted and he laughed…

Ian came back then, looking at Wanda "Having fun?" He smiled,

she nodded then looked at her watch. " We should be going now, I'll get the others." The blonde named Wanda said. Ian gave her a quick kiss and I resisted the urge to gasp. I kept my eyes down.

What if Dad gave Mom - or the alien in mom's body a chance- They could love each other again. He actually might have been less crazy. The alien in mom's body was so kind. When she came back it wasn't with seekers. If I left with her would she protect me? Maybe if I stood against my dad, He would probably have shot me with her though. I guess that was impossible seeing that the alien and mom are two different people. It made me sick that I even thought of that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

****Chapter two: The stranger.

Turns out they had two vans, a lot of food and they weren't the only humans. They had many more people. They lived in caves, that's how they kept hidden. There was hardly any space in the van I rode in even after they cleared space. I looked out the window; I remember when I was little. I loved this. Just watching things pass by, Driving in a car had always relaxed me...

I think I must have fell asleep my head was rested on Wanda shoulder. I felt a twist in my stomach, but hid my reaction and just looked out the window again.. I think the reaction was sadness not hate, she was so nice and helping the humans. This meant my mom probably did love me and my siblings even after she was caught. I tried to deny that, tried to think of the reason Dad shot her. To protect us. What if mom or mom's body was already going to protect us? I just leaned back and looked out of the window; we were on a desert road. It was really pretty now that I could appreciate it. If I was alone, all I would see was dehydration and days of walking pointlessly through the desert only to die. I shuddered. They wouldn't kick me out here. No, I finally realized they wouldn't hurt me. They drove off the road and I resisted the urge to ask where exactly these caves where. I would find out soon enough. It still scared me not know where we were going. I had to calm down. Something nudged me. I jumped a bit and looked to my right.  
" Were here" Wanda said.

We finally made it to the caves. When I got out and looked around it was pretty dark, but I saw the little glint of sliver. I shudder.  
They all noticed the gun too.

"Don't worry, Jeb, were still us. She human too" He flashed the light to my eyes and blinked away. He shoved the gun back to his belt.  
Kyle and Jared who's names I had learned in the car had went back to hide the vans. It took us a long time to finish unloading. I just helped and followed along. The caves were pretty dark but I'm guessing that was just at night. The dark always had scared me. Yet, in some way I thought it was beautiful.

They sounded like they were moving along. I tried to feel my way to the wall, to anything solid. I couldn't see a thing. My hands hit a surface. I instantly realized it was flesh. Some ones arm, that's all I had time to register before I pulled my searching hands back.

"Sorry, I can't see." I said quietly, even though my voice sounded louder in these dark caves.

"That's okay, I know how confusing these caves were when I first came" He grabbed my hand. "I'll help you" He said quieter than me. I could tell by his voice it was Jamie and the fact that he was only a head taller than me. I was pretty short though.

The only people that have ever held my hands were family and we hardly ever held hands or hugged or anything. I felt my face get a bit warm. My reaction wouldn't be noticeable in the dark, well at least I didn't think. My hands got a bit sweaty after a few minutes but it was too humid in this place to notice. Or at least I hoped.

Jeb spoke up "Why don't you take her to the hospital wing, she can sleep there tonight until we find her a room."

Hospital, Rooms? How big was this place?

Jamie led the way, with me gripping tightly to his hand. I was so afraid to get lost. He walked slower than I would have wanted. I wanted to run. Too find anywhere with light.  
We finally made it to the place that was supposed to be the hospital wing. I looked around. It was much lighter in here. I thought the light was coming from the moon, but as I looked up I saw a blue lamp. I let go of his hand and looked around. Jamie seemed distracted looking for something.

"Well I'll go get you something to sleep on. I don't know why they moved all the cots. Maybe it rained" He was partially talking to himself at the end, so I didn't respond. I looked up. There was a reason it was lighter here than in the hallways. There were a few vents. I think it let in a little light from the night sky, I really wasn't sure.

I wish I could see the stars again. I saw them when I was driving. They were amazing. Not that I haven't seen stars before, but there were so many more here. Like someone had shot glitter up into the sky and it stuck there twinkling and shinning next to the moon. I used to look at the stars to find some comfort. I wonder what it was like for the aliens coming up from up there. I never knew where they came from. Maybe they lived in the stars.

Thinking about the stars had brought back a memory of a story my mom once told me.

I and my mom had been looking up at the night sky, watching the stars. We were in the forest and it had been 2 months since we started hiding. She told me everyone had a star and when they died there soul went up and rested in their star. I had asked why and she told me. 'They stayed there to watch over the people the loved until they were ready.' My mom's little stories had always fascinated me. I asked her 'until they're ready for what mommy?' She smiled and patted my head.' Until they're ready to go on to their next life, of course. When they're ready, their star uses up all their energy and shoots them off higher and higher into the sky, up in to heaven.' I looked up at my mom with wondering eyes."

I nearly screamed when something dropped on the floor. It was Jamie and he was back with a sleeping mat.

"It's just me" Jamie said.

"Oh, thank you" I said as he helped me unroll the mat. I think he smiled back as a reply, but it was too dark to see.  
He walked out and I laid down on the mat. It was pretty comfortable. I never got to sleep on the bed at the Motel I had washed up in, but I'm pretty sure this was just as comfortable. I drifted to sleep in the matter of minutes.

* * *

That night I dreamt of the stars. It was the first time I dreamt in a long time actually. My star pulling me up and letting me watch over people, it got scary at one point. I could hear my family's screams coming from the sun. Just as I thought I was being sent off to the heavens where my mother waited my star had pushed me away far to the sun. I screamed as I got closer. I saw my brother and sister reaching towards me, but woke up before I actually hit the sun.

I took me a few minutes to open my eyes. I always did this; make sure of the situation before I face it. I heard voices but they were quiet.

"I'm sure that's her, but I don't think it's the best time to see her maybe... give some time to settle in.."

"Don't you think if she met you it might help her."

"Umm to be honest Jeb , I think she might be even harder for her to see me. Her dad was not the very best man. Seeing me might.."

"Shhh" Jeb cautioned. They were silent for a moment before I heard footsteps leaving.

I blinked my eyes to give the effect that I had just woke up and I looked at Jeb.

"Morning, kid" he said as held out a hand for me. I shook off my sleepiness and used his hand to help myself up.

"Morning" I replied.

It was lighter in the caves, I could actually see. This time the light wasn't coming from lamps or anything. It came from the sun, and shone through the thin crevices. Jeb looked about the same age as Doc, though Doc could be a bit older. He still had the gun around his belt I tried to not stare but the thought of it brought back horrible memories. What if they shot me? I forced a smile on my face and rubbed my eyes a bit, still not fully awake.

"Now, how about a tour of the place?" Jeb said enthusiastically.

He gave me a tour, and to be honest I thought it wouldn't be as interesting as it really was. The way he had found this place and put it together, the way they grew plants, cooked food, some other stories about thing in here, really interested me.  
We were almost finished with the tour and I was distracted at first about what the men had been talking about when I woke up. I had heard that voice before. I couldn't remember then.

When we got to the end of the hall the memory hit me like a slap to the head.

_I'm hiding behind the door with Kristen, Gale, and little Travis. I want to peak out to see who the visitor is but Gale tells me not too. Gale always tells everyone what to do. It not a bad thing though. He reminds me of a non crazy, more caring version of Dad. I try to peak through the keyhole but it's no use. I listen to the rest of the conversation. It seems like Dad has know this man._

_"You can't live like this, you'll run out of food."_

_"I think we'll manage , the forest is large enough"_

_"You know that's bullshit, you can't go very far from this house with out being noticed. I'm surprised you haven't been caught"_

_"we'll manage"_

_"you'll manage, I didn't say I was staying. You know that the Seeker will come explore this place sooner or later. Just like last time. You're lucky nobody noticed the seeker's disappearance. It's pure luck! And your going to run out of bullets"_  
_when dad doesn't reply the stranger speaks up again_

_"I know a place, it won't hold us long but we could keep moving. You have kids don't forget that. Or maybe seeing you don't care anymore. Don't think I don't see how you treat them! You need to be caring; it's the end of the world! They are just children, there frightened and you are not helping them. You guys can't stay here forever. There going to explore this part of the woods and find the house. They'll send seeker's with out a warning. It's not safe."_

_My dad mumbles something , he usually dose that when he is wrong. I'm this man is saying is true. We all know it._

_"Get out then!" Dad shouts._

_"I'm taking the kids, Rich. I'm not leaving them like this"_

_"Out or I shoot you" Dad says in a tone that makes me cringe._

_"You really would wouldn't you. Were suppose to stick together you know. Being the end of the world and all, You're just a crazy old loon." I hear the click and wait for the gunshot._

_"fine I'm out. I really hope you're kids don't end up like you' he says , his voice fades as I hear him leave…_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets, Part 1

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval._**

* * *

Secrets: Part 1

We were at the place everyone ate. The tables looked like they were formed- No, made out of rocks and cement. They were chairs; but some used the table as chairs. Jeb patted my arm, I flinched but smiled.

"Let's eat" he said heading towards the back of the room. I followed and saw where there was a girl serving soup, bread, apples . I took half a portion. My stomach got very small over the days of starving. I grabbed a water and looked at Jeb. We took our tray to the end of the table which nobody was near.

More people joined us after a few minutes and I realized we must be early. I didn't really look up to see who came in when. Jeb ate a lot quicker than me, but we finished at the same time. I looked up to see Doc, half way done his meal. Hey greeted me with a smile and I replied with a small smile too. I looked at Jeb and waited for him to tell me what to do next, but he wasn't paying attention. Doc however was.  
"Sapphire , what was your fathers name?"

I was caught of guard by that question. It was a very easy question. They group closer to us peeked up with the same curiosity as Doc, except it was twisted with worry. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The room seemed to dance around me. The colors were dull and suffocating. Everyone turned in our direction. I think Jeb patted my arm. It was hard to tell, hard to breath or think. Everything moved around faster before I recovered.

I think I was only about a minute it took me to gather myself.. I looked up to find them waiting for my answer. Some were worried, some concerned, other curious. I started shaking, would they beat the information out of me. My dad did that sometimes, when I or my siblings wouldn't tell the truth. It either made us confess or say we did it, even if we didn't, taking the punishment instead of the torture.

"His name was Richard" I said. Everyone seemed to burst out into chaotic whispers and mumbles.

It was hard to just get myself to calm down and stop shaking. I looked up and saw Jamie standing beside me. He trying to figure out was going on , or maybe he already knew.

"Hey, now quiet down, you're scaring the young lady" Jeb shouted. Everyone seemed to shut up.

"Now, there plenty of time before classes starts and everyone taking the day off. So I guess you can just sit back and relax, or sleep. Whatever makes you happy" Jeb said smiling at me.

"But I have things to deal with so I have to be on my way" He patted my back and it didn't make me flinch or jump. Jeb seemed like a genuinely kind person. He smiled wider, not sure how that was possible, and walked off.

Then I was faced with a new problem, I had no idea what to do. I felt so awkward just standing there. Something touched my arm again. I flinched. Why did everyone here have to surprise me like that? Or maybe I really was bad at paying attention.

"Do you want to play a game of soccer with us?" Jamie asked. I tried not to stare at him. But he was really attractive.

I could see him better now. His dark brown hair was messy a bit shorter though, maybe he cut it? It was unkept but for the most part cute. He was taller, but everyone here was compared to me. I was even taller as Wanda, but she was obviously more mature looking. His jeans were torn up, but looked a bit cleaner than mine which were already started to tear apart. His shirt had some scribble on it.

I nodded and thought I saw him smile a bit. I followed him toward the group with a lot of faces from the first night.

* * *

I saw how they were mostly all taller than me. I guess my speed my make up for my height. I doubt it though. I used to play soccer with my little brother, even though I'd let him win, I honestly did it to make him happy and because he could be a very sore loser, after all he was only a six year old. My little brother had the cutest laugh, he didn't laugh often. So letting him win would send him into a laughing fit. My older brother was a different story. I hardly won with him because he was great at playing. So, I'm pretty sure I couldn't play that well. When I think too much about family makes my heart tear a bit. No, it was already torn up so much all that was left was pieces and thinking about the memories was like stomping on them.

I followed them all the way into a big room. I wondered if this was the biggest part of the caves. I looked around to see everyone stretching. I kind of just shoved back against the wall and waited for everyone to start. When they started picking teams, I wasn't surprised I was last. I think even Wanda got picked before me, mostly because Ian was team captain.

I didn't suck as badly as I thought. In the beginning the ball was hardly passed to me, and then they seemed to figure out how fast I was. I even surprised myself when I got past the annoying guy, which was actually Ian's' brother and the other team captain. I knew his name was Kyle, but I preferred to keep him as the annoying guy. It fit him better. I made only two goals, but I felt pretty damn good about it. Someone called half time. I thought about quitting , but I decided that would make me look weak. I smiled weakly as Jamie handed me a water. There was a bubbly feeling in my chest, I think it was mostly that I was tired and was holding back laughs. Or maybe I was in a good mood. I hadn't been in a good in so long, I think I forgot what it felt like.

The rest of the game was harder, since I was tired but I tried not to show that. At some point my hair started annoying me , always in my way. Our team won by one point. I was so dang tired though, I didn't even really care. I went and sat down where I had been sitting, I was good with staying awake.

One of the girls offered me a hair band. I pulled back my hair, and there wasn't a breeze or anything but having my thick hair tied back really made a difference. When everyone cooled down they mostly shuffled off to do their own thing. I didn't feel like moving. I just sat back and started humming. I didn't have much energy , but I kept my eyes open so I wouldn't fall asleep. I think I gave up at a point and leaned my head against the wall, my humming got quieter.

Someone sat down beside me, my eyes snapped open, to a smiling face. "You're really good" Jamie said.

I laughed. "Thanks, I used to play a lot with my brother, when everyone wasn't hiding for their life's. Never had a place as big as this to play in though. But I always lost " The living room in the forest cabin was two times smaller than this place. I gave another nervous laugh, this one wasn't so cheerful, but I could tell it sounded strained.

He smiled a bit then caught a glimpse of my reaction. "You're safe here, you don't have to be scared" He patted my knee.

I got that bubbly feeling in my chest again. His dark brown eyes stared at me with concern. I didn't get why everyone was concerned. I smiled but held my chin a bit higher "I'm not scared" The words sounded weird saying it. I guess he didn't believe it because he shot me another concerned look, and I sighed. I changed the subject. Well, I would have changed the subject, but I didn't know what do say.

"So, what do we do in classes?" It was the best I could come up with.

"It's normal, Math, English, Science. The basics but without textbooks. "

"Great I survive the end of the world and I still have to go to school" I sighed.

He laughed. "I know , for some reason they think we'll need to know all this stuff but Wanda also teaches, but about other planets. That's actually fun" He said. I could see the excitement. Too be honest, I was excited too.

"woah, like about the aliens and stuff" I said with wide eyes.  
He nodded obviously happy about my enthusiasm.

"So they don't float around in space and stuff? Like how many other planets are there."

He laughed , I think this was the most interesting thing –in a non fighting for my life way- to happen in a long time. I was so curious. All these theories and stories I had made up in my head would be figured out and solved.  
"Wanda will answer all your questions, it's really cool. She's been to most of the planets and she's like kind of special. She's has like sort of a badass reputation on one of the planets too"

I kind of got uncomfortable, Wanda had seemed nice enough. Jamie seemed to notice my reaction

"Wanda's really nice, don't worry. I promise. She helped us through a lot. She's on our side"

But that's not why I was awkward around her. He thought I was scared of her, in truth , I was just reminded of my mother when I saw her. "Want to hear something weird? I think I'm more scared of humans, then the souls."

"That's… different" He said looking surprised.

"No offense to anyone or anything, it's just she's so nice and souls, well I've seen how incapable they are of hurting anything. Humans on the other hand can torture." I winced. "It doesn't mean I trust her , or anything, but I don't hate her."

He looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"What?" I said now, nervous that maybe somehow I said something completely stupid or offensive.

"It's just I've never really seen anyone with that perspective before, usually when people first meet Wanda, they aren't really accepting of her"

I shrugged "How'd she even get her?" I asked curiously. It not like the souls and humans make friends easily.

"She actually came here in my sister's body, see my sister fought and never left her brain. She came back for me and Jared. We were mean to her, but she never hurt us. She helped us. She even gave my sister her body back. She saved a lot of people's lives here. Protected us all"

"…What?" I hissed. The story was almost to similar the one that had happened a few months ago. "No.. because.. it can't.." I held back from throwing up. "because I was stupid to believe.. " I couldn't I looked at Jamie and scooted back a bit. "That's not possible" I could even cry I was past that. I was shaking hard.  
"Sapphire?" Jamie said. Confused worried shocked. "it's okay" He said, then he tried to think of what would upset me "What's wrong? I'm sorry"

I hunched forward, holding myself together.  
I slipped back into a memory. A memory far to recent to be safe to think of. I looked back exactly 4 days since the night they found me…


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets, Part 2

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval._**

* * *

Secrets: Part 2

_She is tied up. I hate that. I hate seeing her get treated this way. She might not be entirely mom, but this is still her body. I look at her face. She doesn't look scared she looks worried. I notice now how she is looking at me. It's like when she used to when I was younger and having a nightmare. She'd sing me a lullaby. Her face was always worried but I could see the motherly love she had for me like it was written on her forehead as she held me and rocked me back and forth. Now I can't take this. I crumple beside her and let the tears spring from my eyes. I thought she would ignore me or cringe away, after all we haven't treated her that nice in the past few days. She moves her hand just a tiny bit, which isn't a lot considering she is tied up, and pats the tips of my fingers. It's the only comfort she can give me. I look up at her. I see the fear that she thinks I might strike is in her eyes but she never loses that look she had when she looks at me with motherly love. I not sure why but I throw my arms around her and cry out with apologies. I'm sorry for everything. I'm not just apologizing to the alien. I'm apologizing to mom. This was her body. I took of the cloth my dad had tied around her mouth to keep her from screaming. I thought that was stupid because since she first came she hasn't even tried to escape._

_"Im sorry" I whisper over and over again._

_She just sits there and comforts me. I believe her. She came to us saying that Mom told her. That my mom still speaks to her. Dad dosent even care. He's going to torture her for answers. I know that. She sees that._

_"You said that my mom is still in there with you?" I look at her and she nodds. I hold back tears. I can't let this happen to her. I see she isn't lying. I start untie her. I see the red mark on her arms from the tight rope. She looked so shocked it almost makes me laugh but I think that just cause I haven't slept in so long. Maybe I laughing cause I'm crazy._

_'What are you..?" She starts to say, but I cut her off._

_"Just promise me you'll keep us a secret, you take care of Mom and won't hurt us" I say through more tears. She won't move, she is to confused. I help her up._

_"I promise, she promises." She reaches up and hugs me. I know this is the last time I'll ever see her. I cry more and she kisses my forehead. It doesn't help me calm down._

_"Thank you, both of you" for what? I'm not sure at this moment._

_She turns to the window, but stops. Now I'm the one that's confused. She looks at me._

_"Saph, you can come with me. Your mom gave herself up, but you don't have to. You can stay with me and I can hide you and protect you, honey, and your sister and brothers, but it's your choice." My mouth hangs open but I recover myself quickly. I imagine being with my mom being safe. My dad's too crazy. I don't want him to come. I smile. I see the hope I haven't seen in months. I wipe my tears and throw my arms around her. This time I'm not crying. I close my eyes and smile._

_That's when the hope I have is shattered and ripped into a million pieces. I hear the gun shot. I hear it too well. My ears ring and I'm stuck in total shock. There is liquid all over me. I notice it's blood. My mom's body drops to the floor and I cry again. She's dead. No, She can't be. My mind is spinning. Her blood is all over me. I lean into the trash can to throw up. Once I collect my self I stand up. I scream and shout at my dad with the gun in his hands. He also screams at me. He slaps me across the face telling me I was stupid to believe. I sit by my mom's body and cry and cry…._

* * *

I snapped back into the present with a shock. I wasn't hunched over anymore. I was on the floor, breathing in wild gasps shaking uncontrollable. The blood , it was all over. I could feel it. It's like acid on my skin. My hands scrubbed at my arms and wrist and all over. Something caught my hand.

"No" I groaned. " The blood , get it off. It's all over. Please" I struggled to speak, I still couldn't breath right. It took me a second to realize there wasn't any blood. Jamie's voice had been talking but only now I heard him clearly.

"…Blood?. It's okay. Sapphire?…Sapphire!" His voice was shaking a bit "Sapphire, please, can you hear me?" He shook me gently. "Tell me what you need"

I now realized Jamie was kneeling over me with his hand on shoulders.

"No.. I'm fine.. I'm sorry" It was hard to get up, I was sweating and shaking and I felt like I had just been kicked in the stomach my world famous soccer player.

I shouldn't have tried to get up so quickly it hurt my head. It took him a bit to reply, his face was shocked and worried. I hated being looked at like that. He probably thought I was crazy.

"What happened?" He finally said.

I put my head in my hands and tried to breathe evenly. "I'm sorry , just a few bad memories. I'm fine. I promise." Tears were running down my face, but I tried to make my voice sound even and calm.

This was all so embarrassing my face felt hot. I'm not sure if that was because of the mental breakdown I just had or because I was very, very embarrassed it had happened in front of someone. He patted my back but I didn't like that. I didn't want him to think I was weak. "I shouldn't have lost control like that, I'm sorry, please.. don't mention that to anyone." I cringed as I said the words.

He looked at me to make sure I was really okay "But don't you think you should see Doc? I mean I won't tell if you don't want me too. But I really think you should see Doc about this. It was like you weren't even in the room." Oh great now he thinks I need help.

"No , I'm fine , I'm not crazy. " I looked at him.

"I didn't say you were" He said defensively.

He looked at me for a few very long seconds and I pulled my head up to look at him. "It's okay to be afraid and upset and you don't have to feel bad about feeling that way" he told me and I swear it was like he could read minds or maybe my emotions were written right on my face. He tucked a strand of my hair that had fallen loose behind my ear .I used the same line I did from earlier in the conversation "I'm not scared." I said then laughed a bit. He laughed but I think it was just more that he was relived. I tried to change the subject. It' worked and I was surprised he didn't call me a crazy lady and walked off. He was really comforting to talk to.

His voice spoke so softly trying to not scare me or anything. It was like hearing a lullaby. His hushed tone didn't last long. He forgot about keeping me calm, and just talked. I exhaled in relive; maybe he didn't think I was crazy. Before I knew it I was really having fun talking to him. I only had conversations like this with my sister or brother. There hadn't really been anyone else to talk to. Jamie made me laugh a few more times then usual. We would randomly ask questions.

"Want to play a game?" I asked, feeling oddly happy. Jamie really could brighten up even the lowest of my moods.

"Sure , what game?"

"Rock paper scissors, 20 questions, situation?.. you choose."

"20 questions sound cool. Who goes first."

"Well, I thought of the game , so you go first" I laughed.

"fine, Favorite sport?" He asked.

"Umm.. I don't play much sports but there was a place to swim where I was hiding, a river, I loved that" I sighed.

"Soccer cause it's really the only thing to play here." He laughed gesturing to the only soccer ball.

"Where were you hiding before you got to us?" He looked at me carefuly making sure not to upset me again.

"It was a cabin in the woods, perfect spot really, just by a river."

"Cool, sounds convenient. Me, my sister, and Jared were hiding out here and there, we never stayed in one place for two long. Okay," He took a second to think of another

question "favorite animal?"

I giggled. "I always loved birds, there so pretty and they can fly away when things go wrong"

"I like snakes, cause well, they just look cool"

"How many siblings do you have in total and what ages were they." He said then trailed off."Sorry you don't have to answer that, if it makes you sad. I mean I see how you get when you talk about them-"

I cut him off answering his question. "Gale, 20. Kristen, 18. Me, 15 and little six year old Travis."

"Wow, well it's only me and Mel." He said, then added. "Next question, why are you so short." He laughed and so did I.

"Not fair, I'm normal. Sorry that I can't be freakishly tall like you."

"Don't be jelly" He said poking my arm.

I laughed.

"Don't worry you're shortness is kind of cute" He says jokingly, but i can't help how they make me feel. He only said he thought my shortness was kind of cute and it makes me want to smile.

"Ofcourse it is" I giggle but look down, trying to concentrate on letting my blushing cheeks fade.

We kept going on like that until the last question.

"Do you mind if I ask a more serious question?" He said, I sighed I would have to get myself together at somepoint.

"Go ahead.' I looked at him.

"How'd you get that cut on your side?"

I sighed, not as bad as it could be, but it was still a pretty bad question.

"You really want to know?" I asked

"I mean you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious.'

I shook my head "It a rule, you have to answer all the questions" I smiled for a second before taking a deep breath."

"Well, I was outside one day playing with my brother and well, I fell into the mudd. I brought my brother inside because I was pretty much done playing. I asked my dad if i could go down to the river to wash up and we started arguing he told me to wait till it was a little darker outside, but i refused telling him no one is here for miles. I was used to him threating us , I didn't take the knife seriously, I don't even think he ment to hurt me that bad. He just kind of did it on accident. There was nothing to stitch me up with so they used stapels. It was horrible, They put me to sleep with the last of the chloroform and I woke up and it looked like something out of a horror movie." I shuddered.

"Damn" was all he said.

At one point we got dangerously close to the subject that had cause my mental break down. I looked down. He was cautioned looking at my face for the slightest change in emotion. I had to prove I wasn't crazy and I think I could handle this. I could handle talking about this. So, I asked him. He seemed hesitant to tell me, but I promised I wouldn't freak out again. After all I couldn't change what had happened but I would like to know what happened. I asked him lots of questions. How had his sister stayed? What did it feel like?

"It feels annoying Mel said. She could speak but she could see and here what Wanda did"

I clenched my teeth together and held back tears. I relaxed to speak "She felt what Wanda felt too, didn't she." I looked down. I didn't even need to hear him reply

"Yea" He said looking at me. Then he said the next few words slowly and carefully, in his hushed tone. "Has.. has that happened to you?"

I looked up a bit confused, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. Maybe I just didn't want to know what he meant. I sighed and nodded.

"Well, my mom gave herself up to the souls, she came back for us, not my dad though. She didn't keep it a secret. She plain out told us , and My dad didn't believe her. You know, he thought it was a trick, but I didn't. I knew. I believed her. So did my sister and little brother. I knew I was right."

"We'll maybe if she's still there we could bring her back and Doc could take the soul out. How long ago was this?"

"It was a month ago" I said quietly

"Then there's a chance." He said just as quickly.

"No, Jamie . Her and the soul are both dead" I said trembling.

"Oh" was all he said. Then continued" Is that what you were thinking, when you ermm blacked out? One of the memories? Were you there?" He asked.

"I could have saved her you know, she was tied up. He was going to kill her , I wasn't stupid. I knew my dad and that he wouldn't let the soul live even if that ment killing her, I un-tied her , She wanted to protect me and my brothers and sister. I was going to go with her" Tears were running down my face. I had to fight to control my voice. "I was hugging her and then I heard the gun shot and the blood and I looked up.." I trialed off, trembling.

"hey" He shook me." It's okay, it's wasn't you're fault, it's just what happened." Then he whispered softly "you don't have to talk about it." He rubbed my back again, I it made me feel like all the pain was being soothed away, but he pulled his hand back after a few more seconds. I knew we couldn't stay and talk forever,

but a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, & If you happen to notice a serious spelling mistake or name mix up just tell me. I promise the future chapters will get cuter as Sapphire starts to heal from her recent tragedy's and Jamie is there for her. Please Review this story it would make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicious 

I pretty much got used to the routine in these caves. I'd wake up and go to classes. Which seemed to be easy enough seeing that my sister taught me all the basics too. I'd help work. Sometimes in the garden sometimes in the kitchen. It was easier when I worked with Jeb or Jamie.

I felt less awkward. Wanda had given me some extra clothes. I couldn't reject them cause well I need a spare change of clothes. They fit better than the last pair. It was a pair of very thin grey looking sweat pants. They were to comfy to even make me sweat. They felt more like pajamas and a plain white t-shirt. My hair was often braided by one of the girls, or just hanging down with slight curls from the sweat or humid heat. It was weird, my hair never got frizzy it just curled a bit. But the braids usually kept it straight. I thought Jamie would have avoided me. I prepared for it. The sting of rejection, but he didn't he just sat by me when I ate and made conversation when he wasn't busy with other conversation.

They had moved me into one of the smaller rooms. I didn't mind because it was right under a vent where I could see a bit of the stars and get the night breeze. I wonder why nobody had wanted or claimed this room. Then I figured me or Jamie would be the only on to fit in it. It basically was the size of two or three cots put side by side. It would be to small for anyone to be comfortable in it. I liked that though, it felt cozy not claustrophobic. I don't think I would have slept so peacefully in any other room. Maybe Jeb had noticed my fascination for the stars and gave me this room on purpose. Maybe it was just plain out luck. Jamie usually walked me back to my room.

At first I thought it was cause he thought I might get lost. I probably would, but after a while I think was cause he actually wanted to walk with me. I pushed that thought away, maybe he just thought I was too dumb to remember or maybe Jeb made him walk me. I pushed those thoughts away too and let myself believe he wanted my company.

* * *

It was the 3rd week here in the caves. Jamie was walking me to my room and we were chatting away. I heard the voice coming down the hall. The same voice I heard the first time I woke up here. The strangers voice. Jamie heard him too. I walked faster but Jamie caught my arm. I spun around confused and looked at him. The strangers voice coming down the hall he wasn't saying anything too suspicious. Just talking to one of the other about today's work.

"Let's go back I forgot something" Jamie said quickly and nervously.

"what did you forget?" I said suspicious, was there something being kept from me?

"Just come on" He pulled me along taking my hand. I struggled a bit, looking back maybe I could catch a glimpse. But it was no use, it wasn't light enough and he wasn't close enough for me to see him. Jamie hurried me along, I looked at him. Secrets, so now there were secrets being kept from me. I shook lightly. Then realized Jamie had never let go off my hand. It felt nice actually. I concentrated on the way it made me feel rather than think about the stranger. I resisted the urge to squeeze his hand. I felt if I let him notice that he still had his hand in mind he would pull away. His hand around mine made my heart feel all soft. Well the shattered pieces of my heart. It was weird how one simple thing like holding onto my hand could make me feel better. I looked at him. I wasn't even sure where he was taking me and by his expression I was sure he didn't either. He seemed to notice now that he still had my hand. He let it drop and I felt like someone injected pain in the center of my chest.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly. Jamie made a turn and walked around , to unfamiliar parts of the caves. Jeb hadn't shown me where all the other rooms were, he only showed me where mine was. I looked confused and in a few minutes we were walking down the same hall that led to my bed room. He must have circled around and exhaled. His mission to completely confuse the hell out of me was a success I guess.  
I laughed and he looked at me now he was a bit confused.

"What did you forget?" I asked. He obviously forgot his excuse.

"Oh umm.." He looked around , he opened his mouth to speak, I wonder what he would make up.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything." I laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood."I'll figure it out at some point" I sighed. I don't think that was a good thing.

I went into my room and sat on the cot. Jamie followed me, sitting on the floor wich was just big enouph for him the lean back on the wall and streach out his legs.

"I honestly don't know how you sleep here, are you sure you don't want to share a bigger room with one of the girls."

"Nahh, I love this room cause of the stars." I said looking up.

"Oh, I never noticed what a good view you get in here."  
I smiled leaning back on the wall opposite of Jamie, I don't think he was comfortable sitting on the rock, floor maybe he was used to it.

"Want to play a game?" I asked smiling. Jamie was always open to playing my games. Gale and Kristen had taught me over 1000 games, when we were living in the cabin.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" He smiled.

"Okay so we ask each other 'What would you do if..' back and forth" I laughed.

"I'll go first" He said getting up and sitting beside me.

"Sure" I didn't really have any questions in mind anyways.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now." I looked at him, then down at my hands, I didn't know what to say, I blushed and leaned in closer.

"I-I… would" I didn't finish though, he put a hand on my face and pulled my lips too his.

I never kissed a boy before, but it came naturally, from all the books I've read. But this was so much different. So much more real. His lips were so soft against mine. I moved onto his lap so I could kiss him back easier. I let my hands go around his neck. I felt his other hand move down the line of my back and he pulled me tight to him as his tounger met mine. I shivered with pleasure and pulled back breathing deep.  
I could see that his face was red too,

"Does this mean were together now?" He whispered in my ear , I hid my face to his shoulder and kept my arms around my neck. He wrapped his arms around my wasit and held me to him softly.

"Yes- I mean, if you feel that way about me, like if you want to be- I mean you don't have to do anything you don't want.. Like-'

"Shhh , I like you Sapphire , a lot and I would like it if you'd be my girlfriend" He said cutting of me and my nervous chatter.

"I like you too, and I guess that means were together." I giggled and snuggled close to him, he held me close.

So maybe he wasn't just walking me every night to make sure I didn't bump into that creep of a stranger. That sounded a bit like my dad. Which made me shudder.

Jamie slid back so we both were laying on the bed. I sighed happily in his arms. He yawned, and mumbled something, his eyes closed. He was tired. I let my hands caress his lips, but pulled them back quickly and shyly. I think I started to get tired after that, and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up and Jamie was already awake , or maybe he just woke up at the same time, I wasn't sure. He smiled "Good morning." He said kissing my forhead.

"Good morning" I replied. And for once, it truly was a good morning.

The classes usually lasted the mornings and Wanda's classes were my favorite part of the day. Everyone came to hear her, including the adults. People asked questions, I waited to hear a the voice of the stranger, so I could put a face to it. I never did. I asked a lot of questions. She had already answered most of them to everyone , but didn't mind repeating the stories. So I was excited when we went to class today.

"What about the afterlife?" I asked

"We don't have one, living forever and all." She said a little quietly. She was always careful when I asked a question. Not wanting to piss me off maybe. It took a lot to make me angry though.

"but what if .. what if like there has to be accidents and stuff what happens after"

"We don't believe anything happens. It just like, being erased I guess." She shrugged.

"Okay then what about all the other planets? The spiders , they had to figure that one out? Right?" Nobody had asked her that question before I could tell because they all were suddenly more interested with what I said . Wanda had to think about the answer first.

"Well, this planet is the only one to actually believe in life after death. The spiders well nobody has ever asked them and I don't think they would have an answer. Once you're gone you're gone. The spider's knowledge was past down. I think that the closest form of an after life out there I mean like reincarnation, right?" She looked down.

I wasn't bothered. Ofcourse I didn't expect her to say what my mom had told me about after life. After all those were children stories. I expected her to talk about different heavens and hells and stuff. The answer I got was boring. I imagine asking the spiders. I wonder what there answers would be. I don't think anyone can know though no matter how smart you are.

"Oh, okay" I shrugged and she started with a history about the Fire Planet…

* * *

_A/N: Reviews Please lol._


	6. Chapter 6: Human Ghost

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Human Ghost

I woke up early the next not able to sleep, but I wasn't ever really able to sleep well. The opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun. I rolled over and groaned, pushing myself up. I grabbed my things and I went to the bathing room, for my morning shower, I usually took it in the morning unless I was too lazy. It was really early, there weren't any clocks or anything but I could tell it was. I came out, drying my hair. Trying to squeeze every bit of water out with my towel.

I sighed my hair was getting to long, last time I cut it was about half a year ago. I grunted tangling through my hair. I tried braiding it but there was no point. I never learned how to braid it my self. My sister used to braid my hair, and here everyone else braided my hair. I tried taking three pieces at the back of my head. My hands just couldn't do it.

"You're up early" A voice said behind me, I didn't jump I knew it was Jamie. I let my hair down, not bothering with it anymore.

"So are you" I laughed.

"I'm always up this early" he rubbed his eyes and placed a soft, quick kiss on my lips. I giggled. I think he was still half asleep.

"Having trouble with your hair?" He said a sleepily. He was still waking up.

I nodded. And he placed his hands on my shoulder turning me around. He parted my hair and started to braid it.

"Wanda taught me-"yawn"-how to braid hair" He braided down my hair. Then I handed him the hair tie. Before I could turn around, he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I smiled, placing my hands on top of his as he kissed the side of my forehead, with closed eyes. I closed mine too. I was so short compared to him. He tightened the hug and rocked a bit, from side to side. His sleepiness would eventually make me sleep too. Jamie's so was just so happy and cheerful. All his moods seem to affect me. When he was happy, I was happy. Which was a good thing, cause I wasn't used to being happy in a long time.

"Hey kids" Jeb said. We were smileing when we opened my eyes.

"Hey Jeb" I said as Jamie said "Morning Jeb" Jamie didn't let go off me. He held me as if it was perfectly normal. I liked that. That he wanted me and didn't care if people knew or not.

"Ain't that cute" he said walking past us. I blushed.

"Sapphire wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Isn't it too early" I said.

"Nahh I don't think so" He said dropping his hands. I grabbed his hand quickly not wanting to be completely separated. We started to walk towards the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly swinging are hands.

"Perfect" I said flashing a bright smile.

"and why's that" he asked chuckling.

"Because there's this guy I really like" I squeezed his hand.

"Oh really, tell me more" He said.

I don't know why but at that moment I was the most gooey, corny, love struck teen in the world.

"He freakishly tall, which I like. He's smart, funny, and he brightens up my day. He makes me feel safe," We stopped walking, and I stared down, not looking him in the eyes. "Like nothing bad can happen, and He doesn't think I'm crazy like most people would.. and he's very, very hot" I said giggling, he tilted my face up with his free hand.

"You know I like a girl to." He said pushing a strand of my hair from my face, kissing my cheek. Then looking me in the eye.

"Tell me more" I said breathing faster.

"She has the most beautiful big blue eyes, and she's perfect from head to toe. She short, but I think it's cute. I like her because, even though I can see she's been to hell and back, she's stayed strong, even if she might not think that and when I see her happy it makes me happy, she makes me feel" he put a his warm hand on my blushing cheek. "Different, like everything is perfect, despite it being the end of the world. And of course she's really, really hot too" He laughed and kissed me, pushing me softly against the wall of the hallway,

The rock was smooth and he held me there, still trying to be careful with me, but his lips attacked mine, and mine fought back with the same passion. He slipped his hands on my back then, grabbing my bottom. Sliding me up the wall a bit, holding me as I wrapped my legs around his hips. When we had to brake away for air, my heart was racing.

"Get a room" Kyle walked by laughing and rubbing his eyes. We jumped and I almost fell but Jamie caught me, holding me up against the wall again.

"Smooth" Kyle said looked at me, being almost dropped, laughing louder and walking across the hall till he was out of site.

Jamie set me down. My whole body felt light and bouncy, like I was floating.

Jamie's stomach rumbling, "Let's go get something to eat." I grabbed him and we walked quickly were practically running at the end.

* * *

That day went pretty much the same. I heard Jeb talking to one of the others and caught a quick part of it. He said something about waiting to long be good for the kid, I knew he had to be talking about me or Jamie. Unless he used kid , as a nickname for anyone younger than him. Which was like almost half of the people here. Jamie was a bit quieter today, either that was because he wasn't in the mood for talk or he saw I wasn't in the mood for talking, or he just didn't really have anything to say.

"Jamie, is there something going on?" I asked

He was distracted and I pulled him out of his train of though "What do you mean?" He tried to look confused. I didn't buy it. Maybe I was being crazy.

"Never mind..." I let him return to zoning out, but he didn't he looked at me for a bit and I looked back at first but when I felt my face get warm I tilted my head so my hair would cover my blushing cheek. I kind of got curious.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked when we were walking down the hallway that led to our rooms.

"Hmm? Oh nothing sorry I guess I haven't talked much." He apologized and smiled.

"It's okay" I assured him as we reached the door. I turned to say goodnight and was caught off guard when he wrapped him arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. It didn't take long for me to react. I slowly lifting my arms up to wrap around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was beating as fast as mine. I liked that. I liked how this felt.

My chest was burning – no melting with pleasure. My heart was beating in melting and singing and everything. I couldn't make sense of anything all I could tell was I didn't want to let go. His arms dropped and so did mine though it hurt a bit to let go. He smiled, and looked down. I think I could see his checks go a bit red under his tanned skin. He leaned forward and kissed my blushing cheek, then my lips. I smiled so big. He smiled at my reaction and whispered good-night.

I ducked into my room and thank god they put up a black curtain to give me privacy. Most people had broken doors or screen. I preferred my curtain. I laid down on the caught not even paying attention to the stars tonight. I let my thoughts run around like ants scurrying after there anthill had been stepped on. It took a bit longer to get to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, or at some time. All I knew it was really lat when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I never heard anyone walking around this late. Well, I never was awake this late to know. It stopped just at my door. I held back a scream. I don't know why but I hardly expected a human to be behind the door. My thoughts running through ghost stories and paranormal movies. I tried not to think of it. Maybe whoever it was I could scare them off. I probably was someone up late to walk around maybe they were sleep walking. I pulled the curtain to the side with a sharp movement.

I saw my Dad. I threw myself to the back of me wall and covered my eyes. I hoped when I opened my eyes he would be gone. It worked. He wasn't there, but not because he was a figment of my imagination. No, he was real. I heard his footsteps running away.

The next thing I did made no sense at all.

I ran after him.

The freakishly real, copy of my dad. I wouldn't admit to this ghost shit. The stories were fun, but I knew this was too real.

I saw shaking but I ran, surely this couldn't have been my Dad. I ran after him. His body was a bit taller then I remembered though. He ran faster than me which was different because dad hadn't been able to run fast at all. His lungs had been so messed up from years of smoking.

The guy had stopped, and turned.

Oh he definitely looked like dad, but his face looked off. It looked too concerned and kind to be Dad's face.

I gasp realizing I should have stayed in my room and past this off as my imagination running wild or me being crazy. Maybe Dad's ghost _was _coming back to take me with him and my siblings. I pushed myself back again this time until I hit a wall. I covered my ears tight and closed my eyes. I cried and hoped my death would be fast. He had no gun so I wondered how he would do it. I couldn't hear or see, but I could surely feel. A snap of my neck would be quick and painless. I shook so hard until I reach a point I felt like I was falling apart. I was falling into the darkness.

Something touched my arm and I shook violently, passing out.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open to see Jamie above me. He didn't wake me up though, he was waiting. How long had he been waiting? I was back in my room.

"Morining" I said , the problem with this room was the vents let in a lot of light. It blinded me every time I woke up.

I wonder if it had been a dream

"Morning" He said and looked a bit relived.

I remember the dream I had. Well, that what I told myself. It had to be a dream. There was no explanation.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied my voice getting a bit higher with worry.

"Ian and Wanda found you in the middle of the night said you looked pretty scared you wouldn't respond to them. You had your hands over your ears and you wouldn't open your eyes. Ian had to carry you back to your room?"

_Great_. Now I'm going to look like the crazy lady again. I sighed.

"I was sleep walking, happens sometimes." I shrugged.

He shook his head, but I think he let it go. He must have realized I wasn't going to tell him anything. So he sat down beside where I was laying.

"How do you take the sun in here" He asked squinting.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. It is actually much more comfortable at night." I defended this room. I was a bit attached to it.

"What time is it? When are classes starting" I groaned it felt too early. I rolled over and put my in my warm pillow.

"It's not too early" He patted my back " and we don't have classes today. Well, you don't Jeb let me take off too I guess."

I turned over and looked at him "why?"

He patted my back. "You'll see"

_No more secret, no more drama_ , I begged in my mind.

"Umm.. okay.." I started to get up, but stopped me. "You can rest if you like, you don't need to hurry."

I smiled and reach out me arms for him, resting sounded good. He smiled and gently came into my arms, resting on me.

"Jamie, do you believe in ghosts?" I asked. This was stupid, the man I saw was too real looking to be a figment of my imagination.

"Umm, not really but then again I nobody believed in aliens before all this' He laughed "why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious really" I shrugged , making it look like it didn't matter to me.

He laughed and kissed my cheek to my lips, then trailed his lips across my neck. I shivered and moaned a little bit as he started to nibble on my neck. I let my hands slid under his shirt and up his chest. It distracted him for a second but then he started nipping and sucking on my neck harder. I don't even think I could explain how good what he was doing felt. It gave me a bubbly feeling in my chest, but smoother. Like he was sending a warm feeling though my neck too my whole body. I whimpered a bit, which surprised me. Jamie's hands started to rub my sides , near my rib cage.

We jumped when we heard footsteps coming closer and got up, bother of our faces completely red.

Wanda peeked in and looked at both of us "Oh good you're awake, Jeb says he wants to see you."

"I told her she could rest for a bit" Jamie spoke up, holding me almost in a protective way now.

"No, it's okay, I'll go now" I got up. I wanted to know what's was going on now.

"Okay then let's go see Jeb" he said getting up before I could and reaching for me. He helped me up and took my hand. I guess that meant he hasn't changed his mind much since last night considering me being crazy.

"He's in ermm you know who's room." She said, looking at me like she didn't want to say too much.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Oh okay" Jamie pulled me along, already knowing who she meant, and Wanda walked off the opposite direction.

_What did I do to deserve all this pain and drama I've had the past year?_

I sighed.

_Please let the suffering end...  
_

Jamie squeezed my hand, so I knew at least I wouldn't be facing anything alone anymore.

* * *

_A/N: So yea, I decided to make this chapter really cute, but this is far from the end. She had more up ahead for her. :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Bang

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

_**A/N: I hate to put Author Notes at the beginning but I feel the need to explain this chapter.  
So I've mentioned how her Dad was crazy, and I've hinted of what happened to her family in a few paragraphs, so this is just one of her last uncovered secrets. I plan on writing many more chapters, but I'm not sure right now how many more. **_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bang

We walked until we reached the part of the hallways I had ran through last night. We kept going until we reached one of the rooms. Jamie never let go of my hand and that helped me keep calm. He turned to me before entering and spoke in his soft voice. Oh god, this must be really bad.

"Now, your safe here. Don't forget that and think about it before you make assumptions. I promise I would never let anything or anyone hurt you"

His words made no sense, but he whispered them to me softly.

"But –" he pressed his fingers to my lips. I would have been burning with joy at his touch again if I wasn't so preoccupied with fear. He led me into the room and I saw Jeb with another man I haven't seen around before.

Only that I have seen him.

Last night.

His body was turned to the wall. I could tell it was Dad – No, it isn't him because I'm crazy. He started to turn and I spun around to make an escape, but Jamie caught me. I struggled to get free

"Please…" I whispered tears starting to form in my eyes. "I can't..' I tried to explain. I literally don't think I could take this.

The room was so quiet. "It okay, Sapphire, just stay calm and we'll explain." I stopped trying to get free and turned around.

He looked at me and lost it.

I screamed at him. I looked at him and at Jebs gun. My legs could hardly support me. I trembled and started mumbling things.

"Shhh.." the Stranger reached towards me

I cringed back into Jamie, shrieking "Don't touch me!"

"I'm not who you think I am and I promise I would never hurt you." He looked at me. He waited for me to calm down, but I wouldn't. The thoughts pounded against my head. It was like the worst headache times 10. I felt blood trickle down my nose and onto my shirt.

"What. Are. You?" I cried but he didn't answer just yet.

Jamie held me as I thought about the situation. I had heard his voice talking to my dad. He obviously knew me and my dad, but I don't remember seeing him anywhere, I would have noticed the resemblance to my dad. He wasn't going to hurt me or kill me. At least I didn't think.

"I'm you're uncle, you're Dad's twin to be exact." He said slowly.

His words hit me like a slap to the face and left me just as shocked.

That's how he knew my dad and he knew me. He wanted to take me, Kristen, Gale,and Travis and keep us safe. If my dad had let us go. He never said anything about brothers or sister. He hardly said anything about family at all. They'd all be alive. I slammed into this man I hardly knew and hugged him. He was my uncle. I had an uncle. He didn't even seem as crazy as Dad. He seemed nice. I cried as he patted my back.

"Saph, you're going to have to tell me how you got away from the seekers. Did you're dad know where you would be after he got caught. We could save you're sister and brothers. How-"

I cut him off and looked at him.

"They didn't get caught" I said.

"What" all three of them hissed at the same time.

"There still alive! Why didn't you tell-" I cut him off again. Going into this conversation was going to rip me up inside.

"No, he shot them. He shot them all and then… killed himself."  
He pulled back to look at me. Everyone stared at me , I backed away to the wall and slid down, putting my head in my hands, covering my face.

"He shot them?" he shook his head when I looked up "No , Gale , Kristen, Oh god Little Travis… He left you. What?.. " he looked like he was about to be sick.

"I heard the gunshots and I came out. I saw .. I saw there.. body's and .."

I pulled back into the memory as I told him the story of that night...

* * *

_I wake up, I know it's early because the sun its hardly out yet. I'm too lazy to get up so I just stay in 's been a month since he shot mom. I don't want to wake up anymore.  
_

_A gunshot sounds. I jump out of bed. It hurts my side. The wound hasn't healed yet and it hurts all the time. It makes it hard to get to sleep. I hear Kristen scream Gales name and Travis cries. I hurry to get my bag. If it's the Seekers we'll have to make a run for it. I cry, I'm scared. What happen to Gale. With out thinking. I open my door.  
What I see is much worse then Seekers. I see gales body. I see his blood all over the floor. Kristen dropes beside him a crys. She looks up at Dad "Why" She says when she can breath.  
_

"_We lost , it's over. We've run out of food and it's over. They'll come sooner or later" He keeps saying.  
_

_I see it in Kristens eyes. She's going to fight back. Dad see it too and …  
_

_**Bang.**  
_

_Travis screams louder. He dosen't know what going on. I'm too shocked to react. I shake but I know I have to save Travis.  
_

"_Travis" I scream. "Run" I scream again as I run towards him. The gun is too quick for me.  
_

_**Bang.**  
_

_I'm painted with my little brother blood. I know I'm dead. I snap the door shut and lock it with the key that never leave the keyhole.  
_

"_We have to go now, Sapphire" He says calmly. "We can't stay on this world."  
_

_I start gasping as I realize it's over. My dad is going to shoot me. That how I'm going to leave this world.  
_

"_Come on sweety, I don't have enough bullets to waste on breaking a lock" he speaks too calmly. He is crazy. No, he's far past crazy. He's psychotic.  
_

_He stops talking and I lean my head to the door to hear him whispering. I realize how stupid that was.  
_

_**Bang.**  
_

_He shot through the door. I'm so socked. I feel my head for a wound or blood or anything.  
He missed but I don't want to let him know that. I fall to the floor and don't make a sound.  
A few seconds I hear saying something.I can't make out the words though, the gun shot make my ear ring louder and louder. He's not talking to me though. He's saying his goodbyes I realize.  
_

_**Bang.**  
_

_I can hardly hear.I get up and with shaking hand unlock the door. What I see will be forever burned in my head. I drop to my knee and see Dad,Kristen,Gale,and Travis laying in a pool of there own blood. My dad had shot them all in the head. I throw up but nothing comes out. I cry, and stay where I am. What do I do? I do the only think I can think of at this point.  
I grab my bag and run.  
_

* * *

When I'm completely done with my story that had taken me twice as long to say outloud. I was completely numb, I shook again and my uncle tried to comfort me. It didn't help considering he looked so much like dad. I broke out into sobs and my legs failed to keep me up. I saw people outside , I wonder how loud I was. I think it was only Jeb and Jamie.  
I ended up on the cot until I couldn't cry anymore. My uncle comforted me but gave up when he saw that it wasn't helping to much.

"When was this?" He said quietly.

"I think two days before they found me at the gas station."

"Oh god" now He put his head in his hands

I let out a little cry exhausted again, even though I had just woken up. My uncle rubbed my back. I drifted to sleep in seconds. My body's way of letting my mind take a break from all the stress. He didn't bother me with anymore questions...

I woke up to find Jamie waiting with food and it was late, too late. I don't even think it was possible for me to sleep that long. My uncle wasn't here. For what seemed to be the millionth time. I questioned if I was crazy. I could have dreamt that but the look on Jamies face proved it to be real.

I was too lazy to do anything. Jamie put his hand on my shoulder. I scooted closer to him. I rested my head on his lap now and stroked my hair. Send waves of comfort to were his fingers touched. I sighed happily.

"Were you listening?" I asked.

"Yes. Half the group was too" He looked a bit embarrassed about listening but atlest he didn't lie about anything

.He didn't say anything after that ,he just comforted me.

"Where did he go?" I finnaly asked

"He left a few minutes after you fell asleep, I can get him if you want"

I shook my head. Not now, I was still out of it.

"I don't know his name.."

"Nathan" Jamie told me.

Uncle Nathan.

I decided I shouldn't be lazy and get on with life. This was going to be a good this if Natha- Uncle Nathan wasn't crazy.

"That's it, right? " I asked. Please let that be the only secret in these caves.

He patted my shoulder "No more surprises, baby, I promises." I exhaled and got up. My head spun a bit.

Jamie leaned closer, ready to catch me if I fell. I got up with more strength now. I slid my hand into Jamie's I decided I would walk back to my room. Jamie didn't even ask me where we were going. I ignored the sympathic looks I got from people passing in the hallways  
I stopped when I got to my room and I pushed the curtain back stepping inside the small space that was my room pulling him with in me. I had no idea what to do. I did what I always did when I was stressed. I looked at the stars for comfort. I layed down and Jamie did the same. The stars had just came out I could tell.

I told him about my mom and her story about the stars.

"I know it's just a bedtime story, but it makes me feel like she's watching over me" I said. He had his arms around me and I layed my head on his chest. He squeezed me gently his chin rested on the top of my head. There were perks to being short. I fit in his arms easily like we were ment for each other. It wasn't just cause we were the last teenagers on Earth. It was cause I truly loved him.

I wonder if he felt the same way. I wonder it was just cause I was the only girl around his age left or he was with me cause he truly loved me too.

I pushed up a bit so were face to face. I shifted my body so I was on top of him. I still wasn't sure what to expect. He looked at me,. His hands found there way to my hips.. My heart melted again and every part of me felt weightless. My heartbeat was to fast. He held my hips tighter and a shock of pleasure shot through me. Our breathing accelerated and our lips met.  
It was like someone lit me on fire that burned me with pleasure. He let one hand slid up to press me closer to his body. He rolled me over and we were on the edge of the mat. He held him self up a bit, but his body pressed mine down. It was such a good feeling I was going to explode with pure joy. His lips open slightly as I caught his bottom lips and tugged gentle with mine. his lips parted more and his tongue traced my bottom lip in return.

I shivered as his tongue met mine and pressed him down harder on me. My  
legs started hook themselves to his body and I knew that this had gone farther than I expected. I pulled back and was breathing in wild gasps. He rolled over once more and held me softly and gently. I smiled hiding my face to his chest. He pulled my face up to look at him and he was smiling too. He gave me one more kiss , this one was short, but so soft as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Oh and Just letting you know, you have a massive hickey." Jamie laughed sleepily.

"Oh" I laughed and started playing with his hair stroking it away from his face "That's nice" he mumbled

I think he dozed off , although he might have been in a deep sleep.

I was curled up tightly on the side of the mat while Jamie was sprawled out all over. He was still asleep.

"oh good You're awake"

I cringed and nodded looking at Uncle Nathan. He frowned.

"Sorry you just look so much like him" I looked down embarrassed.

He sighed and frowned then extended a hand towards me. " I promise I am nothing like him"

I took his hand helping my self up. "Dear god, I hope not."

but oddly , I trusted him. I had a feeling things would get better from now on.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Feelings 

I followed my uncle to his room. He motioned for me to take a seat beside him as I did, the purple-ish bruise on my neck was a exposed. I recovered it with my hair. Slightly embarrassed.

"You and Jamie seem to be getting along well, he's a good kid" My uncle said, then pulled back my hair. ' I hope you two are being careful, you-" oh no. he wants to talk boys. I shook my head. Not as in no were not being careful, but as in no we are definitely not have this conversation.

"It's our first conversation, can we talk about something else.." I suggested. He waited a long moment for me to continue. "How did you find the caves?" Pulling up a question as quick as possible.

"Well I was running out of resources at a underground shed. I was staying in, and one day I was hiding when I heard foot steps above. I hid the entrance to the shelter really well so they didn't even notice that I could hear everything they were saying. They were talking about some old rumors about humans in this area. I wasn't stupid though, I couldn't risk leaving just for some rumors. But it came time when I was completely out of resources and I was so close to these caves. I didn't even know it. I used the last of the car gas to get me here, I don't even know what I was looking for, I pretty much remember walking aimlessly through that hell of a desert." He said, as if he thought it was absurd what he had done.

"oh. Erm- wow" was all I could come up with. I have to admit , I felt a bit awkward. This man was my uncle yet I hardly knew him. We sat in silence for a long time, he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Sapphire…" He hesitated " I'm so sorry. I should have done more to try to help you and you're siblings.. I knew my brother had gone crazy, but I didn't think he would ever… " The guilty look on his face was heartbreaking. This was definitely not his fault.

"Uncle Nate" I hesitated , I wasn't sure if he wanted me calling him that. "It's not you're fault. You came back once. I didn't see you, but I heard part of the conversation and you did the best you could. You don't have to apologize for anything." I said, awkwardly putting my arms around him in a hug. He hugged back, less uncomfortable than me.

I talked to him, asking him questions really. Anything, and everything. I asked him about when him and Dad were little. He told me stories and thing they did. Like sneaking out and playing pranks. They once put cheese all in their math teachers desk, because she had a horrible disgust for cheese. The teacher threw up all over the floor. He told me school was fun for them, even thought they were always getting into trouble. They would switch the classes they hated, hardly anyone could tell the difference. They got caught a few times though. It was weird I couldn't picture my dad being normal, doing normal teenager stuff.

I asked him if he had met my mother. He did, although my dad and him got into a fight when my mom and dad got married and the completely stopped talking once Gale was born.

"What was the fight about?" I asked, I could tell he was leaving parts of the story out.

"I – I had feelings for Amelia, you're mother." He said looking down, I could see the look in his eyes. It was painful.

"have" I corrected. I could see it. My mother was a bright and loving person. I remember before the invasion when my dad was less crazy and my mother was human and alive. She'd take me to parks and laugh with me and tell me stories.

"I love her, she was the most amazing person ever, but she wasn't mine and after she got married. It was so hard, watching her pretending to be happy for them. Then when Gale was born. I couldn't take it, I just disappeared. I'm pretty sure Richard knew. I don't think your ever noticed me though. " He stopped looking at me "I'm sorry , I shouldn't be talking about this" He said like if he felt guilty for saying anything.

I sighed. So what if he loved my mother, so what if he hated my father. I hated my father. I knew if they never got married, they would have never had me. Maybe it would be easier not existing than going through the end of the world.

"I need to ask you something" He said, looking at the wall. Staring at it, like it was holding him together somehow. That if he looked away or lost focus he would crumble. "You never told me what happened to her"

I was surprised, then I realized the only person I've told was Jamie and he sure did know how to keep a secret.

I hesitated, It seemed like I always had to talk about things I didn't want to talk about. "She gave herself up, the first year or so of the invasion. Things started falling apart. My dad got crazier, We were always scared. I guess it was her form of suicide. She left us a note saying she'd keep us a secret. But we didn't rely on that. We left to the cabin my dad had. He didn't think she still remembered he owned it. But she did, and she found us."  
I stopped talking. I should have let it go, and make him think she was okay, but that would be cruel. To give someone false hope at a time like this.

"And..?" He pressed. I shut my lips. "And?" He said again. He put his head in his hands, a habit I noticed he had when he was frustrated or upset.

I felt so bad. But I told him. I told him everything.

I could see the tears form around his eyes, but he got up. "Saph, I'll – I- I just need to be alone right now." He started to walk away. I cringed , I didn't like the way he sounded. His voice twisted with pain. I ran after him, "Wait" I called, and he turned around. I wanted to tell him something, I didn't want him to do something stupid.

"I know, I know what you're feeling. Please, just I need to let you know. You're the only family I have left." I hugged him crying now to. "So please don't do anything- I mean just stay. Everyone else here is like family, but you. You're my uncle. And Just- " I wasn't making sense. I didn't know how to get my words out right. I cried into his shirt, but realized how pathetic I must look. I pulled back glaring at the ground and calmed my self down, but I could feel the tears running down my face. I looked up at him to, and realized we were both crying.

"Don't worry , Sapphire. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll rest a bit and we'll talk again later" He patted my head, like I was five and left with a whispered "night"

I sighed, standing there in the empty hallway. Thinking about everything that has happened in the past month. Has it been a month? No, I think it's less than that. I sat there for what seemed like hours, until I realized Jamie was back in my room.

I smiled to myself. My Jamie, my sweet Jamie. _He's perfect…_ I thought as I walked back towards my room. I know I was thinking about how it would be better if I didn't exist, but that would mean I would have never met Jamie. I wonder if we'd still be still be together when we got older, I wondered about all the things we would do together.

Then I stopped walking and felt a rip in my heart. What if we didn't get that far, what if the seekers come and find us, maybe in years, or months? Hell, they could find us tomorrow and I wouldn't even know what to expect! I didn't know how much time we had left. Everyone here felt extremely safe. With Wanda and the hiding place, but we didn't know what could happen in the future.

I burst out into a run; I had to see Jamie now. I ran to my room, almost tripping and falling down about a million times. I shoved my curtain and my heart slowed.

_Calm down, you're safe he's safe_. I said in my mind over and over again looking at him, peacefully asleep. I sighed and laid down beside him. Trying to calm down, but my thought wouldn't just leave my head. I knew I was just being paranoid.

"J-Jamie" I stuttered , shaking him. "Jamie- wake up!" I said shaking him with force now.

He rolled over and groaned, "what?" He said obviously hardly awake yet.

"Jamie , it's important I've got to tell you something." I said, rushing out my words. I hovered over him, blocking him from the mid day-light in my room. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yea, what is it?" He said worried and slowly. Like he was trying to get his words out correctly so they wouldn't come out in a sleep mumble.

"Jamie , I love you. I really really love you" I said. Then realized something, he might not feel the same way. What if .. what if I wasn't like that, what if he was just with me cause I was the last girl his age. What if..

He smiled closing his eyes, " I love you too" He said pulling me down, to lay on him. I sighed happily listening to his heartbeat.

"And it's not because, well, I'm the last human teenager" I said in a whisper.

"No, It's because I truly love you, for you. I wouldn't trade you for anything, not even saving the world." He laughed and kissed my head.

"Oh god Jamie, you don't know how good it is to hear that, I was worrying that you wouldn't feel the same way." I admitted, hiding my face to his chest. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Of course I love you and of course I feel the same way, silly girl." He laughed again, still stroking my hair.

I wasn't tired enough to sleep, but I sure didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here forever and ever. I went back to listening to his heartbeat, he might have fallen asleep again. I daydreamed, about a lot of things, and was surprised when my thought took a rather inappropriate turn. I imagined his body and mine connected, us moving together as one. His touch. I shoved the thoughts away though. We were to young, I'm too young. I looked up and rested my chin on his chest, looking at him. He was definitely asleep again. I sighed happily…

* * *

When I realized Jamie wasn't going to get up anytime soon, I slowly slipped out. I knew we had the day off, but there had to be something to do here. I walked down the halls, I realized I had never walked down these halls, just to walk. I always was going somewhere or doing something. Never just aimlessly walked, well for fun that is.

I walked around and came across, Wanda, carrying some dishes , she was heading the other way. I looked at her. "Oh , let me help you with that." I said take a bunch off the stack. Me and Wanda might be about the same height, but I was definitely stronger.

She smiled sheepishly "Thanks, I was scared I would have dropped or broken them all before I even made it to the washing room."

We walked in silence for most of it, not the awkward silence, I think she was just tired. Too think of it, she did look really tired. We turned and walked down the hallway passing the bathroom stream they used, because the water wasn't any good for bathing. She half droped all the plates ,most of them cracking, and ran back to the entrance of the bathroom stream with a hand over her mouth. I worried and put down my plates as carefully as I could not wanting to brake them. Following after her, it was pretty dark in this room, good for privacy. I could see her tiny figure hunched over, at the starting of the stream. I didn't know what was going on until I heard Wanda vomiting. I slowly walked over to her, holding back her soft hair.

"Wanda? Are you okay? Would you like me to get Doc?" I said hastily. Was it a human sickness or an alien sickness. Did the aliens even get sick?

She coughed a bit and cleared her throat. "No, No. It's the food, it didn't agree so well with my stomach." She said, spitting.

"You sure, I could get Doc if you don't feel like moving.." I offered. She looked so fragile, I just wanted instinctively to take care of her.

"Nahh don't worry I'm fine seriously" She said getting up, I could see she had to strain though. I also could see she was a horrible liar. I shrugged, it was her business I guess. If she didn't want to make a big deal of it, I didn't mind. "Let's go wash the rest of the plates" She said and walked out in a rush. I followed her quickly. We didn't say anything again, this time I felt a bit of awkwardness to the silence.

We were heading in the room with the washing spring when she noticed my neck, I couldn't really cover it up with my hair because my hands had been full with plates. I carried extra, not wanting Wanda to exhaust herself. So I hoped she was too tired to notice. I think she was too shy to say anything or maybe this one little hickey was going to cause a lot of commotion. I knew how the rest of the people here saw us as the kids. Besides Issah and Freedom , they were the youngest in the caves. Me and Jamie were the only teens, and I bet that was going to raise some questions as to what we were up too. I knew me and Jamie never did anything too far yet, we hadn't officially been a couple for long either but I had a feeling people would be watching us more carefully…

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to WandalovesIan for being my first reader on this site and constantly brightening up my day with reviews on my stories. :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

_& A warning, this chapter contains mild sexual content._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Talk

I peeked out of my room, looking down both sides of the hallways. I pushed the curtain back wishing I could lock a door and get some privacy. It's been four days and the hickey on my neck was almost faded completely. I'm pretty sure Wanda had noticed and told Ian. Which told Kyle and of course Jared Mel and then everyone else in the caves knew. They didn't say anything. I'd rather they did, so I could tell them we hadn't gone that far. I didn't even change in front of him. I insisted on him waiting outside.

They had a different way of handling things; they tried to keep us busy. Jeb had given me and Jamie different jobs to do, and if we got stuck with the same jobs, they made sure it was hard so we wouldn't have any energy to do anything else. Jared, Ian or Kyle would always ask Jamie to do stuff with him when he wasn't doing a chore, like help give Jeb something or help put up the solar lights in the hospital wing. Wanda would always ask me if I wanted to do my hair, or to get me to help Mel with something.

It was really obvious when we were playing a game of cards in Jamie's room and Jared and Mel wouldn't leave, they were talking about something. I didn't really talk to a lot of people besides my Uncle and Jamie, and sometimes Wanda when she wasn't with Ian. so me and Jamie decided to go to my room, but Jeb sent Jamie to get Doc for him.

I didn't want to admit how much it really hurt to be away from Jamie, when I first came here I could hardly keep a conversation with anyone. Jamie had helped me open up and I wasn't so scared off everything anymore. I hardly thought about my Dad, but it was pretty hard seeing my Uncle and not thinking about my Dad.

My uncle had turned out to be just like a father to me. I didn't want to admit this either, but I completely replaced my Dad with Uncle Nate. Uncle Nate was nice and kind, he also talked a lot. He was the complete opposite of my dad. Which made me love him even more.

I looked back at Jamie "Coast is clear" I giggled. We had skipped lunch so no one could burden us with anything, and met up in my room.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his, kissing him hungrily with passion. When's the last time we had been left in a room together alone.

Four days, We hadn't gotten any real alone time in _four days_. That was the plan though. Sure we gave little kisses to each other and hugged and cuddled in front of everyone. No one really minded. But when it came to this, passionate kissing and making out. They acted like we were breaking a law.

I gently pinned Jamie against the wall. Attacking him with more kisses, his hands slid up the line of my back and twisted in my hair. He pinned me to the other side of my room now, shoving me gently to the wall. He slid me up, kissing up and down my neck. His hand slipped down my neck skimming over my collarbone and brushed over my right breast. I looked into his eyes, this was new. He pulled his hand back and held me up with both hands now.

"Sorry was that too far?" He whispered. I clung to him with both my arms around his neck now. I shook my head, I could feel my face red and hot.

He slowly slid one hand up my shirt. "Is this okay?" He asked rubbing my lower tummy, holding me tighter to the wall for support.

"Yes" I breathed, he gave me a mischievous smile. This was really new. I trembled as his hand slowly made it's way up to the start of my bra.

"And this?" He said, and it took me a second but I nodded. Didn't I just say it would never go too far? Was this too far? We weren't having sex or anything.

His hands moved under my bra and covered my boob, giving it a squeeze. "Still okay?" he checked.

I was breathing too fast it made me dizzy. He pushed my bra up not bothering to unhook it. He took my nipple and pinched it. My body exploded with pleasure. I should stop this now. It's not right, but it feels so good. I wouldn't think he'd try this with how everyone was acting with us.

"Jamie, maybe we shouldn't take it this far.." I said quietly, he pulled his hand back setting me down, but keeping his arm around me. I fixed my bra, then slowly wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, I mean we were just messing around and I thought you liked it.." He looked away from my eyes,

"Oh no! Jamie that's not it, I swear I liked it, it's just you know how things have been, everyone has been watching us and I don't think we should go any farther right now." I tried to explain myself. I didn't want him to think I he'd upset me, or that I didn't like it. I liked it too much.

"Yea, I noticed that too." He said and I moved his messy hair out of his eyes and left my hand there, resting on his cheek, my thumb moving soothing circles on his skin. He was so sweet.

"There's also something I wanted to ask you" He said, giving me a bright smile. Chaning the subject of course. He did that a lot. "Well, see there planning another raid, and I think we should go. I mean it will be fun, and we will get a break from everything."

I got nervous, "Leave.. the caves?" I hadn't left the caves once; the last raid was the one they found me on and that wasn't so pleasant.

"No, no. It's safe really, I know it seems scary but it's just like a vacation since Wanda's been here"

Vacation? Didn't that imply some kind of relaxation. I hardly think that being so close and in the open to the souls could be relaxing or calming and it was still so impossible to think of leaving the safety of the caves. I had been here for about a month now. I started to quiver, How could it be safe?

"Shhh, it okay, I'm sorry. I know it must seem scary leaving this place. We don't have to go" He patted my back then played with the ends of my hair. He looked like he really wanted to go, though. I sighed, it wasn't fair for him to stay behind because I was scared and I sure wasn't going to let him go alone.

"No Jamie , I'll think about it just give me a little time." I said resting my head on him. He obviously wanted to get out of the caves for a while, I knew I'd end up giving in to what he wanted. Too be honest I'd do anything for Jamie.

"Take your time babe, there leaving in two days." He said, sitting down and patting his lap. I stumbled over a book Jamie had lent me and almost fell into his arms. He laughed, kissing the tip of my nose.

He cradled me in his arms, patting my stomach. He grabbed my hand and traced the lines with his index finger. "You know I can read palms" He chuckled.

"Oh really?" I laughed, "Read mine"

He held my hand closer, pretended to examine it. I laughed again at his overly fake expression. He traced a line down my palm "See this one means you're going to marry a awesomely good looking man" He joked, I shoved him away, rolling me eyes. If marriage was even important or official anymore. I pouted.

He poked my cheek "That didn't earn a laugh" He gave me a false glower. I shook my head, obviously smiling now, but I held my lips.

"I know you want to laugh" He said, poking my other cheek. I shook my head, he could see in my eyes I was on the verge of laughing. He playfully tackled me, tickling my side. I burst out into laughter; Jamie knew how ticklish I was.

"J-Jamie!" I said trying to breathe, but laughing to hard. "I-I'm l-l-laugh-ing!" I tried to say, "N-now s-tttop!" I said between booming laughs. He pulled back obviously amused.

My shirt had slipped up a bit, in his attack. I pulled it down, but his hands caught it pulling it up to see the scar that I had ever since Doc healed me. He caressed it, leaning in to place a kiss on the long pink scar that forever reminded me off my tragedy. I could sense the gravity of the emotion had gone from playful to grave. He pulled back looked at me with concern.

"Ahem" Jared stood at the door. I yanked my shirt down uneasily even though we were entirely innocent.

"What's up, Jared?" Jamie said, He left his hand on my waist.

"Hey you missed lunch and were going to play some soccer want to join?" He asked, holding a ball.

Jamie shook his head "No thanks, I'd like to spend some time with Sapphire" He smiled at me, but I was really uncomfortable. I didn't want him dragging me into any kind of conversation that might end up in an argument.

"You both could play" He said looking at me, I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say.

"Nahh Jared, I want to be alone with Saph for a bit. Okay?" Jamie said, a little frustrated with him. He moved again so I was sitting on his lap, I was hesitant though.

"Oh great, okay, I guess it's going to have to be me to say this because no one else will." Jared muttered sitting down by us. "Now you guys, I know this is all new and stuff and you've got feelings for each other"

Oh no, he's going to give us the talk! Together! I tugged at Jamie's shirt wanting him to say something or interrupt. Jamie just held me closer, confused for the moment.

"And let's face it, you guys are old enough and I'm pretty sure you both know what sex is." I looked up at Jamie, but he found this funny more than embarrassing. He was trying to keep a straight face now.

"Jamie this is serious." Jared groaned. Jamie recovered himself before speaking.

"Jared, I don't think we need the talk. Me and Saph know what sex is and what we can and can't do. So you can tell everyone to stop worrying" Jamie holding me I was dieing from embarrassment. Jared seemed to notice how annoyed Jamie had gotten with all the commotion about us going on. So he patted Jamie's shoulders.

"Ah- okay then kid, I'll guess just leave you too alone," He said quickly getting up and walking out. "You want me to bring you two some leftovers?" He turned before leaving. Jamie shook his head. "We'll get them later, thanks though" He replied and Jared was gone.

"Well,.." Jamie said looking at me , noticing the blush on my cheek hadn't faded.

"Well.." I imitated, Jamie was right, we did need a break from the caves. "Jamie" I said,

"Yea?" He said sidetracked now. I wonder what he was thinking. I wonder if he was thinking about me like I thought about him sometimes.

"I think going on the raid sounds like a good idea." I sighed cuddling with him. I so hoped this was a good idea.

* * *

_A/N: Don't know when i'll post the next chapter but I have a few idea's in mind, might take a bit longer to write though. :) And I'm not going to revolve the next half of the story around there sexual feelings, since I'm writing this half of the story in separate sections instead of all together at once, it's going to take a bit more time, but I'm sure the raid isn't going to be a usual raid. xx_


	10. Chapter 10: Vacation

Chapter 10: Vacation

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

Chapter Ten: Vacation

I stared the open space of desert and night sky and shivered, but it wasn't from the wind. It was so out and in the open. Jamie tugged at my hand, breaking my trance. The outside world had seemed to get even creepier after being in the protected caves for so long.

"Come on" Jamie tugged at my hand again; I realized he was trying to lead me to the car. I followed him to the van, squeezing in the back seat with Jamie. It wasn't crowded, but cuddling Jamie gave me an odd sense of safety and I really wanted to feel safe right now.

His hand brushed across my upper thigh and patted it, innocently of course. Jamie had been doing this a lot lately.

Innocently turning me on.

It really wasn't his fault. I was the last hormonal teenager girl left on the planet, with the last teenage boy. I'm pretty sure he wasn't trying to seduce me or anything. It was just really hard to hold back.

I'm glad we left at night; I don't think my nerves could have taken it if we were out in daylight. Even if it was a desert road. I shrugged in the middle of the back seat, resting my head on Jamie's shoulder. Kyle was next to us talking about how he hoped to get some action so we could use the gun for once. I knew he was bluffing; the last thing any of us wanted was to be in the middle of alien action. Even if they could hardly use guns.

It was us against millions. I sighed prying my thoughts away from that depressing subject. I snuggled in Jamie's arms. I didn't like him looking out the window. What if someone saw? Even though nobody was on the desert road at night. Especially this road. They had the rumors of mysterious humans capable of living in the hot desert. I mean they must tell human stories like we were some kind of paranormal beings that snatched you up in the middle of a lovely drive down an Arizona road.

Jamie looked at me. "It's okay, don't be nervous. It's safe" He whispered in my ear, so nobody else could here I nodded but I couldn't agree. This didn't feel safe at all. Jamie pulled me onto his lap. Kyle mumbled something and slid down a bit, taking up the space I'd been sitting in. I rested my head on Jamie chest, like I did most of the time. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

I sat like that for most of the ride, rigid and stiff. I thought the desert was nerve wracking. Once we got into the city part, where people actually lived and drove. I was going crazy inside my head but Jamie soothed me with his hand, rubbing my arm telling me it was okay. I tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. No matter how comfortable I was in Jamie's arms. My survival instincts would not let me sleep. I was on high alert.

I thought it couldn't get worse. Then the sun started rising. And It was like I had drank ten cups of coffee. Wanda parked and I looked out the window. There were people now, I shuddered.

"Don't worry they can't see through the windows" Jamie whispered. I nodded again, all jittery. Didn't help that I could still see them too. "Let's play a game, take your mind off of it."

I know it was childish, but we played eye spy. I didn't really get the point, because the point of playing a game was to distract me. Not to stare intently all around and look for something. But it did keep me distracted.

"I spy something tall and green." I laughed. This was probably the only game I could win against him. Sure he could win all the cool games like war, go-fish, speed. But I beat him in eye spy. Because he was staring right at the damn object he was talking about. And he picked obvious things like the tree or a sign. Nothing little.

"The tree" I rolled my eyes, he chuckled.

"I spy something silver and shinny." I said, then realized how off that sound.

"A soul?" he asked uncomfortably.

I shook my head. " I was actually talking about the coin on the ground, but that was a good guess" I laughed and he grinned again.

"I spy, something short and beautiful" He said. Jamie always used the cheesiest lines and to be honest I melted like putty in his hands every time. I giggled, Wanda came back hauling grocery bags. I wanted to get out and help her, but then again, I wouldn't dare step out of this car.

She set the bags in the back and climbed into the driver's seat. Ian put his arm around her, he was always so protective. I could see him get nervous every time she went into a new store.

That's how the day went basically. Stop after stop. Game after Game. And I realized Jamie was right. This was more like a vacation. After it got dark, then van stopped at a motel. I realized that's where we would be sleeping. This was far from a raid.

A raid, you would sleep on the floor, you would break into houses, and you would scavenge what ever goods and clothes you could find. This was simply a shopping trip. Every teenage girls dream, unlimited shopping. It was probably the best that the souls weren't greedy, I don't think the no paying thing would work otherwise. Wanda even bought me a few pieces of nice clothing. She was good at that telling sizes and stuff.

Jamie held up two little shoes and then looked down and rummaged through more stuff holding up little pants and shirts. Everyone looked confused. Hell, I was confused too.

"I think Freedom and Issiah are too big for these" Jamie said holding them up. They were so little it was too cute. "I think Sapphire might feet these though" He held up the little pants. I laughed too baffled to even give him a comment back, and so did everyone else. We all laughed confused and puzzled.

"There something I need to tell you.." she looked at Ian…" you guys.." She looked kind of worried; she still wasn't even looking at us. She was staring at Ian intensely, like she was trying to be really careful. "I'm pregnant."

I mentally slapped myself. That's why she was hiding why she was sick a few days ago and why she looked agitated all the time. She looked restless right now too, even more so as she waited for Ian's reaction.

We actually were all waiting to see him reaction. This effected him more than anyone else. After a few seconds of wide eyes and a what-the-fuck expression. He shoved his mouth on hers and kissed her with so much passion it was no wonder she was pregnant. She giggled, engulfed her in his arms. I smiled, that was so sweet. Mel was smiling too, and Jared still had that what-the-fuck expression but I'm pretty sure he was smiling too. Jamie was just as excited at the rest of us and Kyle was asleep already.

"C-congratulations" I managed to spit out and everyone else followed with a mumbled congratulations still processing the news.

And then the most stupid question slipped through my lips. "Is it a boy or girl or.. erm wait is it going to be half alien.." It would be pretty awkward if a half centipede half human was living on the caves. That was an image that could give a kid a nightmare. I would have laughed though if I wasn't so embarrassed by my question.

Luckily they just laughed and weren't offended. Jared rolled his eyes but was still smiling. Wanda let out another giggle. "Is human and it's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl" She smiled. "I think I'm about a month along, probably less. I know I shouldn't be shopping already, but they were too cute." She looked down like she was guilty for stealing.

"What names are you going to choose?" Mel asked she was practically jumping out of her seat.

Wanda pouted a bit, looking worried and confused. " I haven't been able to come up with any that I like"

Ian rubbed her stomach "Don't worry we have 9 months to decide" He beamed. I smiled, this was all so sweet. The atmosphere was all sappy. We all had a over-sentimental smile on our face.

Kyle let out a snore, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I'll check us in. One room this time, we'll figure out sleeping arrangements when we get inside."

I pictured myself in a bed with Jamie. Like a real bed, with the hotel soft covers and it wasn't so helpful I pictured us naked. I shook my head, thinking of something else.

They left Kyle in the car. I was worried that he might get scared waking up alone. Then again Kyle looked like he was never scared and they told me he normally slept in the car anyways. Everyone insisted on automatically giving Wanda the bed. I didn't mind she was too self-sacrificing and would have insisted on sleeping on the floor if we hadn't all agreed. Jared and Mel got the other bed, because well I wasn't going to fight for it. Jamie didn't mind the floor and I wasn't going to complain. It didn't matter as long as I was with Jamie and they didn't mind us sleeping together.

Sleeping together. Great my dirty mind was already twisting my thoughts making me think of things we could be doing instead of innocently sleeping. I think in the process of healing from traumatic experiences, I have grown into the more hormonal teenager I was supposed to be.

This motel was nothing like the one from the beginning, I sighed remembering how I was. I saw a change in myself. I couldn't really explain it, and I'm not sure if anyone saw it. But there was a change. I could feel it.

Jamie rolled over so we were face to face. I smiled and he smiled back. It wasn't his normal smile; it was one of his mischievous smiles. He placed his soft lips on mine, and gave me one sweet little kiss. I'm pretty sure everyone was sleeping. Not sure why I was awake, but Jamie had looked all excited and humorous. His excited mood probably kept me up too unknowingly.

"I got something, but don't freak out" He said, I think he was trying to make a joke out of it, but I could see behind his eyes that he was dead serious. "It's just incase you change you're mind at some point and everyone backs off and gives us some space."

He held up a golden condom packet, like he was holding _A Willy Wonka's golden ticket_.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

_A/N: Tell me what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Mourning

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mourning**  
**

The trees whipped past us like blurs, I was afraid we were going to fast but I knew Wanda wouldn't put us at any risk. Jamie was stroking my hair as I snuggled onto his side. My hands rested on his chest and I kept count of his heartbeats, I could stay here forever.

It was the last day of the raid and we were heading back home, the way we came. Jamie had been right; the raid was like a vacation. It wasn't so scary with him here, and Wanda made it feel extra safe.

The blur of tree suddenly got disturbingly familiar. I leaned up looking at out the window and winced. I've only really been out to the main road from the cabin once. When I was escaping, I was so delirious from my injuries, I wasn't sure how exactly I would remember it but I did.

"What's wrong" Jamie said patting my back noticing my reaction.

"The cabin it's there." I said, leaning back down into Jamie's side, hiding my face.

"You walked all that way to the gas station from this point? How did you survive that?" Kyle said shocked, it was a shock. I should have died, with my injury. The pain alone should have killed me.

I looked up at the stars; somehow I thought my mom helped me through that or maybe if there was a god, he helped me make it to my Jamie.

"You think it's still there?" I asked, looking through the passing trees. Wanda had slowed down dramatically, so it was no longer blurs.

"No.. They probably heard the gunshots and found it, cleared it out." She said assuredly ,like she was stating facts.

"Could we go see it?" Jamie asked, but shut his mouth like he shouldn't have said anything. "I mean it was just a thought.." He added.

I nodded, not sure why. Why would I torture myself? But this seemed like the right thing to do, I needed closure. "Would that be alright, I know a short cut.. I mean if you think it's a bad idea.. we don't have too.." I said, not wanting to do anything stupid.

"It.." Wanda hesitated; she was always the giving one. She never wanted to deny anyone anything. "I guess, it would be fine as long as there is an easy access there and back."

I nodded the route was just ahead. My mother had actually found a small clear path, to the main road. She was smart, but my dad rather have died than face the outside world.

"It's up here; I'll tell you when to turn." I said, looking for the exact tree my mother had told me. She marked it with a line down the trunk, it looked different, but it still was a normal tree. Nobody would suspect anything about a little carved line down a tree.

"Now." I said, knowing it would look like a deadly path. But the trees were just far enough apart to make it.

"But I'll hit-" she said

Kyle shook his head "No.. it's wide enough, kind of an illusion." He said seriously and Wanda turned, making it through the tree's.

"Okay always dodge the tree's to the left, and it will lead you back to the cabin" I looked forward , it did look pretty scary.

She did a pretty good job at dodging the trees. Especially since it was pretty dark. My stomach started to rip itself apart as we got closer to the cabin. It was a bumpy ride. I could feel it, the pull it had on me. Was I crazy? The stars seemed to burn brighter and everything started to spin.

No. Not the time to pass out.

I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself. I had to be strong right now, more than ever.

"Is that it?" Jamie's voice pulled me back, and the car slowed down to a complete stop. Wanda was smart and turned the car around in case we had to make a speedy escape.

I nodded; I can't believe I got it right. The little cabin was still standing. It looked the same. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad thing.

I felt something shaking me, and I looked up to see Jamie. "Sapphire…" He said gentle and I smiled at him, not sure if I could speak. The smile was fake and painful.

I blinked walking up to the door, placing my hand on the knob.

What would be worse, to find it wiped out or exactly the same. My family gone? Or my family forgotten?

Tears ran down my face. Why oh Why was I doing this. The little pull in my mind told me I needed to open the door.

"You don't have too.." Jamie whispered in my ear.

No. I did, I needed to do this.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open…

What I saw was so much worse than I could have imagined.

Nobody had heard the gunshots...

Nobody had called the seekers...

And the house was untouched.

Their _bodies _were untouched.

"Oh shit" Kyle said from behind me.

I pushed back holding in a scream, and bent over to throw up in the dead plants. I threw up whatever I had, and more. I was scared I'd start vomiting my insides. I felt someone's hand on my back, and I think Jamie was holding my hair back.

I spit onto the ground and the tears over flowed. I couldn't scream, I could shout. Until Jamie through his arms around me and I let a high pitched painful scream into his shirt.

"Shhh…" He said rubbing my back.. My body froze in fear of being heard.

But who would hear me, if they couldn't even hear the gunshots! My legs failed to hold me up and I was clutching to Jamie for supports.

"Let's go you guys." Jamie said, worriedly.. Holding me upright. I wish I could pass out, end the pain. I didn't know Jamie was moving me until a few moments later.

"No.. No.." I tried to say, everything was swirling around me..

"It's okay.. I'm so sorry.. I " Jamie said, I could hear the pain in his voice. Like he could feel what I was feeling.

My family was in there decaying.. I couldn't just leave them.. I .. this.. The whole world was fading, but I couldn't go just yet.

"No." I said.. "Let.. I can't leave them there. Wait.. I need.." I wasn't even making sense now. My words were painful mutters and I stumbled my way to my window.

I went through my window. Jamie following behind me worriedly, ready to catch me when I fainted. The smell was so disgusting, I was gagging, I held my sleeve over my mouth and nose. The smell would be forever burned into my memory and the image of their bodies. Decaying and infested.

I coughed up some blood, and spit it onto the floor as I fumbled around my drawers for a box. It was my box where I kept most important things. A picture of the family, or what was my family. And a necklace Kristen and Gale had gotten me when I was younger. I was amazed at how they saved up for it, together. It was expensive, but had no worth now. Except it meant the world to me. They got it for my birthday, a few months before everyone started noticing the changes and aliens stuff. I put the necklace on, trying to hold my breath.

My hands were shaking, unable to fasten the necklace, so I just shoved both items in my pocket. I grabbed a lighter and climbed back out the window, Jamie just stared at me, carefully. Everyone else joined in to. Like they thought I was going to freak out .. I was but.. I just need to finish this.

I grabbed the gasoline from the back of the house, thanking god Dad kept it outside and I splashed it against the wooden walls.

"What are you doing!" Kyle grabbed my hand. Taking the gasoline away from me. "You'll start a forest fire!" He roared.

"But I have too!" I said, jumping to grab it back.

"You guys are just going to let the kid play with fire!" He looked at everyone else.

"Kyle, Image if it was our whole family in there.." Ian said, always the caring one.

"I do-

"Well, get out of here before it reaches us." Jared said seriously. If Jared approved it must be safe. "I'll drive." He said.

I decided I would just have to do with half of the house splashed in flammable liquid and I lit it.

"Saph!" Kyle roared and grabbed the lighter from me. I shrugged and watched the flames spread.

Everyone backed away into the car and Jamie shook my shoulder.

"It's time to go" He said softly and nodded.

It was time to let go. This is the point where I could fully start over. Even if I still was broken or I sometimes woke up with nightmares. This was a new chapter of life.

I backed away, and passed out before I got into the car. I faintly remember Jamie picking me up and carrying me.

* * *

I woke up to blinding lights, which could only be my room. I groaned and flipped over the warm sun beating on my back.

Images and parts of yesterday popped back into my mind and I gasped, sitting upright. I half gagged but there was nothing in my stomach.

Tears finally escaped my eyes and laid back down whimpering in pain. It was too much, what did I do to have this happen to me?

I felt myself being cradled like a baby by someone much taller than Jamie. It was my Uncle. "I'm so sorry.." He seemed to apologize for everything, it's not his fault. None of this was. "They told me what happened.." He said painfully and rocked me.

The sun started to make me dizzy which it had never before, I'd had been living in here for so long, I was accustom to it. Maybe I was just weak from being on a raid, where I wake up on a motel bed in the mornings and there was air-condition.

I clung to my Uncle and cried silently. On the outside I was motionless. On the inside I was writhing and thrashing in pain. Screaming my heart out and being consumed with agony. It was taking me under, the loss.

The first time this tragedy happened I was overpowered with the need to survive, it kept me going. And once I got to a stable hiding place, I tried to function, Jamie helped me with that. But this time was different.

Now I was just sinking, being able to grieve.

"Sapphire?" I heard my uncle say, carefully shaking me.

But I couldn't move, I could only sit there and grieve. The pain and loss was bringing me under, like I was drowning. The only things I could hear were my heartbeat and the sound of the hollow breath rushing in and out of me. The sun's brightness seemed to fade, into darkness too.

And before I knew it, everything was a blur of dim colors.

There was a buzzing sound, like a voice I couldn't hear. Then I heard my own. "No. It's okay, I just need to be alone."

Sure that voice was mine, but it was to blank and lifeless. I was hearing myself, talk. Was that a sign of insanity? Like I had forced the words out of myself.

It was like someone had put a big thick blanket over my body. It weighted me down and made me unable to talk or see right.

I laid back on my bed, not even the blinding sunlight could wake me up out of this. I closed my eyes, seeing red light behind my eyelids, but all I was feeling was the darkness.

"Hey.." A voice said gently, My Jamie's voice. Surely that could bring me back to the surface and out of this sadness. But when I turned to look at him, it was just a blur, like he wasn't there and I was still drowning in the dark waters.

"Hey.." My voice said blankly.

"You okay?" He asked, stupid question really. But he was just worried. He came to lay by me and pressed his lips to my forehead. Brushing the strands of hair from my face.

I shook my head, because that's all I could manage for now. I wasn't okay, and this wasn't normal.

The sound of his voice faded into a buzzing just like my uncle's voice had and I think I felt him shake me, but I was to far gone.

Now it was just me, the sound my heartbeat, the sound of air coming in and out of my lungs and the darkness of blurs that surrounded me.

Could Jamie really help me through it this time?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long and forgive my spelling mistakes, but tell me what you think! And do you think Next chapter should be Jamie's POV?_


End file.
